Nightmare
by BlackShaftedArrow
Summary: An evil warlord poisons and brainwashes Aragorn into killing his elven family, but the man also has something else planned for the elves of Imladris and the Rangers of the North. Can Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas help Aragorn overcome the poison, or will the man succumb and kill everything he's ever loved? NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** Sorry its so short, everybody. Enjoy!**

"Hurry up, you two!" Aragorn shouted back to Legolas and Elrohir. The Ranger cast Elladan, who was riding right beside him, a fleeting smile before turning back to face the road.

"Why don't you slow down?" He heard the younger of the twins retort. Aragorn twisted in his saddle again and he and Elladan both fixed the young elf with humored looks.

"What?" He asked.

Legolas kicked his horse into a faster pace and came up beside Aragorn.

"Hey, don't leave me back here all by myself, Legolas!" He cried before joining them as well.

"Quiet down, Ro. You are going to scare all the game away." Aragorn said softly.

"So? It is not like we have seen anything yet."

The two elves and man looked at Elrohir.

"Why do you guys keep looking at me like that?" He asked, an exasperated look on his face.

Chuckling, Aragorn turned back around in his saddle just in time to see an elegant doe flee into the woods. "There!" He hissed, pointing. He watched as the animal stopped and stood stock-still, watching them with sparkling brown eyes.

"What?" Legolas whispered.

"That doe." Aragorn said, slowly and quietly sliding out of the saddle and knocking an arrow to his bow. "And don't even bother dismounting, either." He turned his head slowly to face his two brothers and best friend. "This one's mine."

The Ranger crept silently through the forest, watching as the doe dashed away into the thick trees. He didn't give chase, because he knew the sound of running feet would only frighten her further. Taking one look back at the three elves before disappearing into the forest, his gray eyes barely caught Elrohir give him a thumbs up. He let a smile appear on his lips before edging his way into the dense foliage. He had only gotten a few yards in when he heard a small rustling sound nearby. Turning quietly to face it, he saw the deer calmly munching on a small patch of weeds.  
He raised the bow and sighted down the shaft at the animal's heart, prepared to release the arrow. But, before he could, a loud twang sounded and the beast fell to the forest floor, an arrow sticking out of its neck. Surprised, the man glanced down at his own bow, wondering if he had accidentally let go, but he found the arrow still waiting patiently on its string.

He waited a few minutes to see if anyone would come and claim their prize, and, when no one did, he curiously approached it. When he made it to the deer's side, he knelt and found the arrow had green feathers, and the shaft was thin but firm.

Looks much like an elven arrow. He thought. Then he noticed a small piece of paper threaded through the arrow and nestled close to the brightly colored feathers. Cautiously, but not being able to control his curiosity, he yanked the arrow from the deer and slid the paper off, trying not to get any blood on it.

He unfolded the mysterious parchment and studied it for a minute.

_Meet me here at sundown; come alone. And leave the deer; I shot it._

The Ranger looked up and glanced around, trying to think of who could want to meet him here. Finally, though, he stood and slid his still waiting arrow back into his quiver. He obediently left the deer, since it was true that he hadn't shot it, so it wasn't rightfully his. Besides, he wanted to know who had left him this note.

He returned to his brothers and friend, not caring if he was being loud enough to scare away any more game. When they came into view, he shoved the paper inside his pocket and slung his bow over his shoulder.

"You did not catch it?" Elladan asked.

Aragorn shook his head. Normally he would have been disappointed that he did not catch the deer and prove that he was just as good as his elven brothers, but he didn't this time. Something about the note had left him dazed and confused.

"Let's hunt a little more then set up camp early." Legolas said, glancing at the sun then down at Aragorn. "You did not get very much sleep last night."

The Ranger mounted Roheryn and gave the elf an annoyed look. "I got plenty of sleep, thank you very much, Legolas."

An amused smile appeared on the Mirkwood elf's face as he clucked to his horse and the foursome began riding again.

As they continued to ride, the three elves joked and laughed, not bothering to stay quiet, but Aragorn remained silent.

"What is wrong, Estel? Warg's got your tongue?"

Elladan's words snapped the Ranger out of his reverie and he glanced up at the elf before shaking his head slowly.

"No. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

The man swallowed hard and glanced down at his pocket, where a corner of the paper was peeking out. _Should I tell them about it?_ He looked at his oldest brother. _No. No, I cant. They will insist to come along or not let me go at all._

"Things."

"Fine then. Keep your secrets." Elladan said, a broad smile on his face. "We do not want to hear them anyway, do we?" He looked at Elrohir and Legolas, who, laughing, shook their heads. But when the eldest twin turned back to Aragorn, he found the man once again caught up in his thoughts; sea gray eyes staring blankly between his stallion's ears.

Sighing, Elladan looked at the two other elves. "He must be very disappointed about that doe if he will not even respond to a simple jest." The elf looked at the Ranger. "It was even funny."

** Well, I hope you all liked it! I will be doing Song of the Day/Question of the Day again starting next chapter. Please review! It will make an aspiring author's day! And you don't even have to have an account to do it! Lucky you!**

_**Mrs King Aragorn**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien! :D**

"We'll stop here for the night." Elrohir said, dismounting slowly.

As the three elves began to unpack their things and set up camp, Aragorn began to get nervous. He was supposed to be there at sundown, and it was sunset now. _They'll just have to wait._ He thought as he tethered Roheryn.

As Elladan and Elrohir laid out on their bedrolls and stared up at the sky, Legolas began to climb a tree.

"I'll take first watch." He said.

The Ranger cursed silently. _I should have taken first watch. Now it will be nearly impossible to slip past his keen eyes._

The sun was falling fast, and soon the world was dark around them. Elladan was still moving around quietly, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground, but Elrohir was sleeping peacefully.

Aragorn lay awake on his bedroll, trying to fool Legolas that he was asleep. He stayed awake for another hour before Elladan had finally quieted and his breathing evened out into a steady rhythm. His steel gray eyes shot open and he glanced up into the tree directly overhead where Legolas was resting. The elf was gazing out at the shining crescent moon, his blue eyes dazzlingly bright in its light.

Slowly and quietly, the man used all his Ranger training and slipped away from his bedroll and behind the very tree Legolas was in. He bit his lip, considering the open distance he needed to cross in order to get in the right direction.

Then, just as the man was about to steal away into the night, he heard a soft voice break through the silence. It took him a minute to realize it was a voice and not just the trees murmuring amongst themselves in the silent breeze. The melodious voice blended with the air and floated on the wind, making it seem that it was there all along. Aragorn glanced up and finally recognized it.

Legolas was singing softly in his tree while looking out at the beautiful landscape. Aragorn sighed in relief. _Thank Illúvatar._ He thought. The elf's own voice would hide from him the small sounds the Ranger might make while trying to get away, and it also told him that Legolas' guard was down.

He made a dash for it, creeping through the shadows until he had passed the small clearing and was safely inside the edges of the forest. With a sigh of relief, he laid his hand on the hilt of his sword and made his way to where the deer had fallen just earlier that day.

As he got closer to the place, he spotted a tendril of dark smoke lingering in the sky before being pushed aside by another cloud. He stepped out of the way of the dark trees and studied the scene before him. A tall, cloaked figure was bending over a small campfire, and appeared to be checking on the leg of meat he was roasting. As the Ranger walked closer, the figure glanced up, smiling.

"Ah, so you finally decided to arrive." The man stood up and cast the hood of his cloak back. He had long, dark hair and hazel eyes that glowed eerily in the light of the fire. He wore travel-stained clothing, just as the Rangers normally did, but the weapons leaning against a log nearby were not at all what a Ranger would carry.

"Sit, sit." He said, motioning towards a log across from him that had been pulled near the fire. Aragorn sat cautiously, his hand not leaving the hilt of Andúril.

"I'm Enceladus." He held out his hand for the Ranger to shake, but Aragorn disregarded it. There was something about this man he did not like. Especially since he had wanted to meet him here, alone, after dark.

"And you are?" He questioned, the man's hospitality becoming awkward.

"Strider. You can call me Strider." Aragorn answered, maybe slightly hostile.

"Ah, well, Strider. Now that we are comfortable with one another," He began.

The experienced Ranger knew all too well that this man's hospitality could be a front to encourage him to relax and let his guard down.

"Shall we eat?" He held out a chunk of the juicy deer meat and Aragorn took it, though warily.

"Eat!" Enceladus encouraged, making a show of his biting into his own piece.

Aragorn took a small bite of the meat, and, when he found it to be very delicious and unpoisoned, kept eating slowly.

"Thirsty?" Enceladus asked once the Ranger had finished. The man extended a flask of what appeared to be water over the now smoldering fire.

Aragorn stared at it for a minute, thoughts flying through his head. _I shouldn't have accepted this man's food, and drink is even more dangerous. I am going to get myself killed._

"Well?" At Strider's hesitation, he said, "You do know that if I wanted to poison you, I wouldn't do it before I had a chance to speak with you?"

True. Aragorn thought. He took the water and, while Enceladus' back was turned away from him to gather brush for the fire, he waved it past his nose to identify any poisons in it. He smelled none. Carefully, he took a small drink, and, when he discovered it to be water, drank a little more before setting the flask down beside him.

"See?" The man asked after he had put a few more logs on the fire. "You have nothing to worry about."

Suddenly the Ranger's vision began to blur, and he saw the evil glint in Enceladus' eyes. Aragorn began to have trouble making out the man's next words, and the last clear thought he had before pitching forwards off his log was how stupid he had been to accept this man's food.

-

The first thing Aragorn saw when he awoke was Legolas' concerned face staring down at him.

"Aragorn? Can you hear me?" The elf waved a hand in front of the man's eyes, and he reached up and swatted it away.

"Yes, Legolas. I can hear you." He sat up, feeling a little dizzy, but otherwise fine. "What happened?"

"I should be asking you that. When I woke Elrohir to take second watch, we discovered that you were not in camp."

Aragorn closed his eyes and groaned, knowing what would come next.

"We went looking for you, and finally found you here."

He opened his gray eyes a crack.

"You were leaning against that tree over there. Sleeping."

"Legolas—"

"Aragorn—"

They both stopped, each expecting the other to finish their statement.

"What were you doing?" Legolas asked first.

The Ranger sighed, knowing he would have to tell his friend and his brothers the truth.  
Aragorn launched into the whole story of what had happened, and, when he had finished, Legolas looked around.

"You sat on logs, you say?"

The Ranger nodded and followed his friend's line of sight. The small clearing was empty, and not even the remains of the campfire were still there.

"Well, where are they?"

Aragorn swallowed. He hadn't thought of that.

"And you ate with him?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure you were not dreaming?"

"Yes, Legolas. I am positive."

Just then Elladan and Elrohir came into view, concerned looks on both of their faces.

"Estel! Where did you go last night? We were worried sick."

"I…I was…" Now that his friend had questioned him about it, the Ranger wasn't so sure himself if it hadn't been merely a bad dream. Then how could I have awoken here? He came to a sudden conclusion. _I could have been sleepwalking._ "…just…" He glanced down at his gloves and found a slight grease smear on them. _Then how could this have gotten there if I had not eaten deer meat last night?_  
Aragorn told them the story quickly, and their response was much like Legolas'.

"Why do you not believe me?" He asked desperately, trying to get the three elves to understand him.  
"Aragorn, no one could have moved those logs without leaving a trace in the dirt and made a campfire just disappear." Elrohir said quietly.

"You are telling me you do not believe I am telling you the truth."

"No, I did not say that."

"Yes, you did. You try to convince me it was all a dream, when I told you it was not. Look!" He pointed at the smudge of grease on his glove. "See? It did happen."

Elladan sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's just leave the subject and go home, okay?"

A look of disbelief crossed the Ranger's features as he saw his brother try to evade the accusation. "Oh, no, muindor nín. You are not going to drop this so easily." His gray eyes swept from one elf to the next, who were all looking down at the dirt and did not look up to meet his gaze.

"I cannot believe you."

"Look, Estel—" Elladan started.

"No. You do not believe me, do you? You think I would lie about this?"

"No, it is not that at all, it's just that it could have just been a dream…" Legolas stepped forward, a repentant look on his face, then his words trailed off and he stepped back again.

"Fine. Don't believe me." He stood and made his way back to the camp, his elven companions followed at a distance. I cannot believe them. They think I would lie about this? Anger boiled inside of him as he reached their small camp and hastily packed his unused bedroll back up. I will prove to them I was not lying. He thought as Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas all appeared and began to pick up their things. _I will._

** Well, there you go everyone! I hope you liked chapter two!**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**Jasperslittlesister: I'm glad you like it! And don't worry, I will try my best not to take too long to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**horseyyay: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I will probably uncover the secret stranger's identity in the next few chapters, so hang in there! Thakns for reading and reviewing! :D**_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

** Which of the weapons from The Lord of the Rings films is your favorite and why?**

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**Desert Soul**  
**Artist: Rend Collective Experiment**

_**Mrs King Aragorn**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** Okay, before I let you guys read this chapter, there is something I need to say. Horseyay brought to my attention that the name 'Enceladus' was also the name of a bad guy in the Percy Jackson series. I just wanted to say that I have never read Percy Jackson and I had no idea that that was the name of one of the characters. I enjoy using names of moons or stars for OC names, and I saw that one and used it. I am in no way copying what the author of Percy Jackson wrote. Thank you to Horseyay for bringing that to my attention! :D**

The foursome had ridden home in complete, awkward silence; no one daring to say anything that might anger their human friend any more. When they had reached the stables, the man had hastily put away his tack and rubbed Roheryn down before walking inside without a word to the three elves.

Aragorn immediately went up to his room, ignoring the happy greetings coming from his adopted father. He flopped down on the bed, thinking about the events that had occurred that morning. _I guess I can understand why they wouldn't believe me._ He thought, rolling over onto his side and staring out the window. _How could that man just have moved everything without leaving a trace? And wouldn't there be ashes from the fire?_ He shook his head, confused by the situation, and walked out onto his balcony. He leaned out over the railing and let his thoughts control his mind, hoping to remember some crucial thing the man had said to him.

"Wait a minute." He said aloud, his train of thought beginning to strengthen. "He never told me anything of any importance. That's it. He brought me there just to…." A cloud of confusion descended on him. Just to what? "Eat his food." The realization dawned on him. "Something was poisoned, the meat or the water." His steel gray eyes stared distantly out at the beautiful landscaping.

"It was the water."

Aragorn whirled around, eyes wide as he saw who had just spoken to him.

Enceladus was standing there, or, rather, sitting there, on his log, a leg of deer meat suspended over a crackling campfire.

The Ranger shook his head slowly and covered his eyes. _No. No. No. This is not happening._ He cracked open his eyes and groaned inwardly when he saw the man was still sitting there. _I'm having hallucinations. Great._

"This is not a hallucination."

The man jumped again.

"Come, sit." Enceladus motioned at the log across from him.

Aragorn shook his head slowly. "No, no. You're not here. This is just from that poison you gave me last night."

A cruel smile spread across Enceladus' face.

"Unless…that wasn't real either…" The Ranger closed his eyes and sank down on his bed, trying to sort through his befuddled thoughts. _This cannot be real. It couldn't have been last night, either. Unless it is some dark magic…_

"It is."

The Ranger was slightly startled by the frightening voice, but did not show it. "Why would you tell me this, then? Why would you tell me it was some form of dark magic if it really was?"

Enceladus cackled when he saw the look on Aragorn's face when he realized that he had just read his thoughts. "Why wouldn't I? Soon, you will not be able to discern between right and wrong, evil and good."

His words sent chills crawling up the Ranger's spine, and he asked warily, "Who are you?"

The question evoked another smile from the evil man, but he didn't get an answer.

"Listen closely. I am going to tell you what you are going to do."

Aragorn, wide eyed, could not find the willpower in himself to turn away and stop listening.

"You will start first with your eldest brother, then move on to your little friend. Oh, what's his name? Ah, yes. Legolas, isn't it? Next you will—"

The man shook his head once again and rubbed his eyes. "I have no idea what you speak of."

"Oh, yes. I forgot about the insolence of humans." He reached inside a small sack resting beside him and pulled out a glittering dagger. He stood and slid it across the bed sheets.

Aragorn fingered the weapon as the horrible realization struck him. "Surely you do not mean…?"

Enceladus took pleasure at the horrified look on the man's face. "Oh, but I do."

"No, I will not do this. You are a mere hallucination, nothing more." The Ranger stood, leaving the dagger on the bed, and began to make his way for the door. But right when his hand was reaching for the doorknob, it felt as if an invisible force was holding him still, not allowing him to move even the slightest muscle.

"I said, listen closely."

A sudden, overwhelming fear began to grow in the pit of Aragorn's stomach as he listened to Enceladus' next words. "First, you will have the dagger in your boot." Suddenly the weapon disappeared from the bed and the man felt its presence on the inside of his boot, right where his old knife that he kept for emergencies used to be. "Second, you may disregard this as much as you like, but you will forever have that dagger as a sign. And, try as you might, you will gradually begin to feel your will weaken, and, well, sooner or later, you will go through with my orders."

A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Aragorn? Are you in there?"

It was Legolas.

"Remember what I told you." Then, with a final, cruel smile, Enceladus was gone.

The Mirkwood elf cautiously turned the knob and peeked his head inside his human friend's room, hoping to find him there. The elf jumped back when he ran smack into the man, who appeared to be reaching for the doorknob.

"Legolas!" The dazed expression on the Ranger's face snapped and he stared at his friend in surprise.

"Oh, Aragorn! I was looking for you."

"Yeah, I know." The Ranger said distantly, his thoughts wandering back to Enceladus' most recent visit.

"Oh."

Aragorn abandoned the thought of leaving his room and sank down onto the end of his bed, shivering as he felt the presence of the cruel dagger in his boot.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded.

Gently, Legolas eased down onto the bed beside his friend. "Aragorn, I really am sorry. I did not believe you."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the man looked into the face of his elven friend. "I understand, Legolas. I would not have believed me, either."

"But that is no excuse. I should have given you a chance…"

"No, mellon nín. You did the right thing. I see now that it was indeed just a bad dream." Aragorn hated himself for lying to his best friend, but he simply could not find it in himself to tell him the truth.

The elf put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Shall we go get something to eat, now?"

Aragorn nodded, his thoughts still not at the present, and followed Legolas out of the room.

-

Two hours later, Aragorn lounged in a comfortable bench out in the gardens, happy that he had made up with his brothers and friend. But, still, the nagging knowledge of what the knife in his boot was meant for plagued his mind.

Just then Elladan and Elrohir walked out onto the patio, talking and laughing about something the Ranger could not make out.

"Oh, Estel!" Elrohir said, catching sight of his human brother. "There you are!"

Aragorn smiled as the two elves sank down on the bench, one on either side of him. But the smile quickly faded when, involuntarily, his muscles tensed and his heart beat slightly faster, the blade pressing against his calf stinging his flesh. His fingers itched to grab the knife and use it, but the Ranger quickly swatted the thought away. _No. He has already begun to weaken me to his will._ The sensation passed and he looked up at Elladan, suddenly aware that he had been speaking to him.

An expectant look stood on the elf's face, then an annoyed one crossed it. "You were not listening to me, were you?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but founds no words to say. He tried again, then realized that he truly had no idea what Elladan had been saying.

"You really should pay attention when someone is speaking to you, Estel. It really gets annoying." Both of the twins were smiling as Elladan repeated his question.

"So do you want to come with Elrohir and I tomorrow?"

The Ranger bit his lip, knowing that his next question would only evoke a chain of laughter from his brothers.

"Where are you going?"

He was right.

Elrohir cast a glance at Elladan, then the two burst into laughter. As Aragorn waited impatiently for them to cease, his gaze traveled slowly downward until it rested on his left boot. The one with the dagger inside.

"We are going to deliver some medicines to a nearby village tomorrow." Elrohir said, laughter evident in his voice.

Aragorn was viciously yanked back into reality from the dream world of Enceladus and he stared at Elrohir uncomprehendingly. "What?"

At that, the two brothers began laughing. Again.

"You really must pay attention, Estel." Elrohir gasped for breath, practically rolling on the ground in a fit of giggles.

Aragorn rolled his eyes at the two. "Sorry, I just got caught up in my thoughts, I guess. So where are you going?"

-

The next morning Aragorn rose early, quickly throwing a few things in his pack before shouldering it and leaving his room to find his two elven brothers. He ran into Elrohir before he had made it seven meters down the hallway, and he greeted his brother warmly.

"Ready to go, muindor nín?"

The Ranger nodded and followed his brother down the hall and out into the yard, where they met Elladan, who was already saddling his steeldust mare.

"Morning, El." The man said before entering Roheryn's stall. He quickly ran a brush through the stallion's tangled mane and tail before saddling him. He strapped his sword next to the saddle and kept his quiver on his back.

One of the stable hands approached them, two boxes full of medicines in his hands.

"Hannon le." Elladan said as he took the boxes from the elf and began to tie several of the bags onto his mare's back. Aragorn took a few and firmly secured them behind his saddle while Elladan did the same.

When they had finished, all three of them mounted up and were just about to leave when Aragorn asked, "Where is Legolas?"

"He is not coming." Elladan said, being currently preoccupied with trying to fix his stirrup.

"Why not?"

"Oh, something about wanting to study Ada's books. I think."

The Ranger, while slightly disappointed that his friend would not be coming, was also a little relieved. He knew the elf would immediately detect something was wrong and press him for information, hoping to figure out what had happened.

While caught in his thoughts, he did not realize that Elladan and Elrohir had already begun to pull out of the stables. "Come on, Estel. It's two days' ride, so we might as well start now."  
Aragorn glanced up from his stallion's silky mane and caught the younger's twin's gaze.  
"Oh, coming." He kicked Roheryn into a trot to catch up with his brothers, then the three of them set out to do their task, the morning sun shining on their faces.

**Okay, everyone, I will be leaving on the 28th for camp, and I will not be back until the 1st of August, so the next chapter will probably not be up until August 2nd or 3rd. Sorry you guys have to wait extra long for the next one, but, it's only six days. :P I hope you all liked it!**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**horseyyay: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And THANK YOU SO MUCH for telling me about that name being from Percy Jackson. I may go back and change it later, but then again I'm not sure. But thank you so much and I am always open to any constructive criticism you have! Yeah, the Witch King's spiky ball is really cool. I think Andúril is my favorite. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Saphira: Well, I'm glad you're trying to puzzle out the mysterious person and his riddles…Hehehe…Okay, anyways, I would probably have a bow, too, 'cause I'd be too much of a coward to go up and actual fight them with swords. Unless, of course, I was trained with a sword by a certain someone…Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Greenleaf: Wow, thank you for the compliment! I love the song Desert Soul, too. It's one of my favorite Rend Collective songs. Actually, its one of my favorite songs ever. Every time I hear it I always start singing. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**LuthienT: Oh, good. Another plot. NOW PLEASE WRITE MORE! *sniff sniff* You're still one of my favorite fanfic authors, though. Even if you did stop authoring for a while. *gives you the evil eye* Anyway, I totally agree with you. Andúril is the best weapon. The longbows are cool, too, 'cause I really do love bows, but Andúril wins by just a little.**_

_**LadyOfAnfalas: Yeah, I'm really trying to work on my dialogue. I've gotten several people that have told me its kinda modern, and I'm really trying to fix it. I guess my thoughts just run modern! Okay, that was a really bad joke. If it even QUALIFIES as a joke. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

**Special thank you's to ALL of my reviewers for this chapter for answering the question of the day! I'm so proud of you! Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing everyone and I will miss you guys while I'm at camp!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

** In The Return of the King (book) Faramir and Éowyn's love story is way bigger and lovey-dovey-er than in the movies. Agree or disagree?**

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**Confession (What's Inside My Head)**  
**Artist: RED**

_**Mrs King Aragorn :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** Hi everybody! I'm back! Thank you to everyone who wished me fun and luck on my trip! I just wanted to say I had exactly that. :D Okay, one thing before I'll let you read the chapter. The theme song for this story is 'Confession' by RED. Yeah, that was the song of the day last chapter. So, before you read each chapter, listen to the theme song and think of it as sort of a TV show. ;)**

The time seemed to fly by for the Ranger as the threesome made the two-day journey to the nearby town. It felt like they had left just as quickly as they came, and, once again, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn were back on the road towards home.

"I am relieved that we got there in time." Elrohir said, not taking his eyes off the path.

Aragorn nodded. "We are lucky the whole village was not diseased by the time we made it there." He cast a fleeting grin at Elladan.

The elder elf smiled and said, "It was just an accident."

The Ranger recalled the final league of their journey when Elladan's horse had been spooked by a jackrabbit and had galloped and bucked violently before the elf had finally slipped from the saddle and fallen into a stream. Aragorn smiled at the memory of helping his waterlogged brother out of the water and watching him chase and scold his horse mildly. They had stopped for the rest of the day to rest, since every time Elladan had tried to remount, the horse would skitter to the side and whinny nervously. Nothing had worked to calm him, so the three had finally given up and made camp.

"Look." Aragorn said quietly, pointing ahead of them. The beautiful elven city Imladris lay before them, not a mile off.

"Good." Elrohir muttered. "Riding for two days with hardly any rest has really taken its toll on me." He rubbed his back with one hand before replacing it on the reins.

The Ranger felt anticipation mount in his horse as the stallion shook his mane and snorted happily. He was happy to be getting home, as well. Aragorn patted Roheryn's neck before glancing over at his brothers. "Now, which one of you would like to challenge an excellent rider as myself in a race?"

All he needed was a smile from Elrohir as reply, and he set his stallion galloping full pelt towards home. He stole a quick glance behind him and found the younger twin's stallion was almost neck in neck with his own. He leaned forward over Roheryn's neck and the horse took that as permission to stretch his legs as far as they would go and cover the land in a ground-eating gallop. He felt one with his horse, tangles of night-colored horse mane mingling with his own dark locks. The man could practically feel the adrenaline and excitement coursing through the animal's veins. The Ranger welcomed the violent wind beating against his face as they galloped, and, for a moment, he forgot about all his troubles. He forgot about the shining dagger in his boot. And for the first time in what seemed like a very long time, he finally felt free.

Aragorn had spent nearly two hours grooming Roheryn and showering him with affection. He knew that he should probably have gone back to the house an hour ago with Elladan and Elrohir, but he was enjoying the time alone in the stables with his horse. But, finally, he was finished, and there was no more to be done. Giving the stallion a final pat, he made his way back to the Last Homely House, where he met Elrond in the foyer.

"Good morning, Ada." Aragorn said, letting his adopted father embrace him in a hug.

"Where have you been? Elladan and Elrohir arrived over an hour ago." A slight trace of worry marked his face, but it was quickly erased with his son's reply.

"I was grooming Roheryn."

The elf lord nodded. "So I see. I will be in my room if you need me." He smiled and gracefully exited the room. Aragorn turned away from the departing elf and climbed the stairs up to his own bedroom, where he planned to relax and read a book for a while.

He gently closed the door behind himself and collapsed onto the bed, his eyes roving across the neatly arranged books covering the wooden shelf that lined the wall. He quickly found one that seemed interesting and stood quickly to retrieve it before sitting back down against the headboard. He had barely turned the second page before the slight warmth coming from the open window began to make him sleepy. He fought to keep his eyes open, but, before he knew it, he had fallen into a deep, dark sleep.

-

_ Screams. Haunting, dark screams filled his consciousness as he fought to control himself. The dagger in his hand sang with joy as scarlet blood dripped from the blade, falling in a puddle on the ground before the body of his father._  
_ Though horrified with himself, he found that he could no longer stop. He swung the knife determinedly at Elladan. It struck home and another elf fell to the floor, blood leaking from the mortal wound._  
_ A terrifying evil overcame the Ranger as he turned next to his best friend, who was calling his name and screaming for him to stop. He noticed the desperate expression on the blond elf's face and the slender arrow that was knocked to his bow. But the killing did not stop._  
_ "Estel, stop! Don't make me do this!"_  
_ Legolas' words were frightened, but yet, still holding a threat. Aragorn thrust the bloody knife towards the elf just as he loosed the arrow._

-

Aragorn awoke with a start, a tortured scream being torn from his lips. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking badly; one holding the small dagger. The sheets were in a tangled mass around his legs, and he shook them free before glancing up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Estel? Are you all right?"

The Ranger's gray eyes met Legolas' watery blue ones, and he suddenly felt like he could not stand the piercing gaze. He looked away, guilted **(Is that even a word…?)** by his violent dream.

"You were having a nightmare."

"I know." The Ranger cast a glance at the window and found that the sun was beginning to set. _I have slept through most of the day._ He mused to himself.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Aragorn thought about it for a minute, then shook his head decisively. "No." He pushed a lock of dark hair out of his eyes. The Ranger knew that his dream had been an awful foretelling of the future; exactly what would happen if he didn't tell someone.

"Are you sure?" Compassion and concern glittered in the elf's eyes as he stared at his best friend. Legolas put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Indecision warred inside him, and he thought for a moment that maybe he should tell Legolas that he had been commanded to kill him. But then the small seed of bad judgement Enceladus had planted in him sprouted; and it told him not to. He nodded his head.

Rising from the bed, a sudden malice made him discreetly slip the dagger back into his boot. Startled at himself, he looked at Legolas, who was standing beside him.

"I shall be down in a moment."

The elf took one last worried look at his human friend before slipping from the room. As soon as Legolas' slender form was no longer visible, he perched his foot on the bed and tried to take the knife from his boot. His fingers brushed across the firm hilt, and he seized it with a new fire; determined to get rid of the weapon. But, when he pulled on it, the knife would not budge. He yanked again, but it was stuck. Then the horrible realization dawned on him. The only times he had been able to retrieve the dagger were during his dream, and once on their journey to deliver the medicines. _And_, he thought, _both times, even though I had resisted, my intentions had been to kill_.

**Well, I hope you all liked it. Sorry about the short delay, as I said before, it took me a while after camp to get back into the story. :D Okay, and one more thing…if you DIDN'T like the song 'Confession' by RED, then the backup theme song for this story is 'Fight Inside' by RED. That also goes really well with this story.**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**horseyyay: Mwuahahah! I'm glad you liked Enceladus. :D And was it creepy how he just appears and disappears? That was kinda what I was aiming for…though I may have fallen short…Anyway, I know you didn't mean that as criticism, but I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH anyway. I do that all the time, I just make an observation and the author takes it out of context. Oopsie. Sorry, I'm probably not making any sense at all, but, basically, what I'm trying to say is thanks for telling me and I know you weren't criticizing. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D**_

_**Silenthunder: I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for the encouragement! And I totally agree with you. They should have made it bigger in the movies. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**LadyOfAnfalas: Phew! I'm so glad you think Enceladus is creepy. That was exactly my target. BULLSEYE! Yeah! *does happy dance* Oh, sorry about that. :P Yeah, dialogue is super hard for me, especially with it sounding modern. Did I do a good job of non-modern dialogue in this chapter? I hope you have fun on vacation! I just got back. ;) And I totally agree with you. They butchered Faramir. Like, chopped his head off and diced him into tiny little pieces. They so ruined his character. Thanks for readi**_**ng**_** and reviewing! :D**_

_**Saphira: yeah, I had lots of fun at camp. Hehehe…and I'm glad to see someone else says 'Valar' like that other than me. :P And you're right…Enceladus IS evil! Congratulations! You have won….uh….actually I don't really have any prizes, but, good job! Hahaha…okay, now, let's get serious. I agree with you 100%. That whole chapter with Éowyn and Faramir was SO SWEET! I liked at the end of the chapter when they were kissing on the walls and it said Faramir didn't care who saw them. *Sighs* Really cute, don't you**__**think? OH, and I'm SO happy someone agrees with me! I was listening to Confession when I started this story, and I KNEW that this was the perfect song for it. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**EvenstarWarrior: hahaha…you crack me up. :P And it's actually 'have' not 'half'. I know 'I always hound you about that kinda stuff' but, then again, what am I here for? :P This story takes place before FoTR. And I'm glad another person thinks it's freaky! That was my specified target, and I've been really late recently with my shooting lessons with Halt, so I was afraid I would fall slightly short…;D Yes, he cannot take the knife out of his boot because of the black magic, as I have revealed in this chapter. Yeesh, you're getting ahead of me already! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D**_

_** : wow, I am very honored to have you as a reader! Thank you so much for the encouragement! And thanks for the compliment on Enceladus. I was so worried I didn't make him creepy enough and that he fell slightly short, but I guess he hit the target. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Greenleaf: Thanks for the compliment! There are some scenes in the extended edition where it shows them…like…giving each other lovey looks and stuff, but that's pretty much it. Thank you for all the encouragement, you have no idea how much that affects me in a very positive way! And I did look up that song and listen to it, and I LOVED IT! That is now on my play list. I always liked a few Casting Crowns songs, but that one is probably my favorite. Thank you so much! I always love it when I get good song suggestions! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D :D :D**_

**A gigantic thank you to all who reviewed! I am so happy with all the reviewers for this chapter. I am honored to have you all! If I missed anyone in the replies, that was totally not intentional. Just drop me a line and let me know! Another special thank you to all my readers, even if you haven't reviewed. I really appreciate you guys for taking your time to read my work. Thank you everyone! :D :D**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

** In The Hobbit movies Legolas and Tauriel are in them, what is your opinion on that?**

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**Vapor**  
**Artist: The Liturgists**

_**Mrs King Aragorn**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or any of its characters (though I really wish I did. Especially one in particular…); all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien! :D**

** I hope everyone liked the Song of the Day last chapter. I learned that song at camp and totally fell in love with it. :D Enjoy!**

Aragorn sat at the dining table with his two brothers and his father, picking disinterestedly at his food. Glorfindel was supposed to be joining them, but he had been busy lately, so he couldn't make it. The Ranger had considered telling the wise elf about his troubles, but when the older elf did not show up to dinner and Elrohir told him why, he dismissed the thought. Even though he knew Glorfindel would listen to him, just as he always had, he wasn't really in the mood to go looking for him.

He suddenly felt several pairs of eyes staring expectantly at him and he looked up into the eyes of the other three elves.

"Well?" Elrond prompted.

_Valar. Why am I never paying attention?_ "Wh—what?"

A few snickers came from the twins until Aragorn shot them a deadly glare. They silenced immediately.

"Well, I was asking you if you were going to eat anything, but, I guess not."

Aragorn glanced down at his plate and saw that he had not even eaten one bite yet. A quick look at his brothers' plates showed him they had already finished.

When the man didn't answer, the elf lord started again. "Is something troubling you?"

Aragorn unobtrusively bit his lip before shaking his head. "No, Ada."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Aragorn unknowingly broke it. "I shall be in my room if anyone needs me." He silently pushed back his chair and stood from the table. He gave a slight nod to his elven family before leaving the room and walking down the hall towards his chambers, where he intended to set aside a few hours for himself to think. As he passed by his father's study, he heard a small rustling sound, then a loud crash. A soft curse sounded from inside the room, and, curiosity piqued, he stopped in his tracks and pressed his ear to the door.

_Who is in Ada's study?_ He slowly cracked the door open and let his gaze flit around the room before lighting on a tall figure sitting behind Elrond's desk. Suddenly the figure looked up and Aragorn shot away from the door, trying to still his pounding heart.

"Hello?" The voice called. The Ranger heard light footsteps coming towards the door. Panic crept into his heart as he saw the shadow of the shape as it slowly pushed the door open. Aragorn started walking quickly away from the doorway towards his room, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Estel? Is that you?" The Ranger stopped walking and turned around slowly, the gentle voice beginning to register in his mind.

"Yes, it is I, Glorfindel." He smiled as the older elf beamed and motioned him over.

"I have not seen you in a very long time, young adan. Where have you been off to lately?" Glorfindel put an arm around his shoulders and led him inside the room, where he resumed his place at the desk and began to shuffle through books again.

"The twins and I went to deliver medicines some days ago, but that was the last time I was out."

"I see." He murmured, not taking his eyes off the stack of papers in front of him.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a map your ada said would be here…"The sheets rustled loudly, and his next words were drowned out. "Oh!" Glorfindel sat up straighter, holding a folded sheet of paper. "Found it."

_Maybe I should tell him._ He thought anxiously. _After all, that is what I wanted…_

"Well, I should be going now. It was nice speaking with you." Glorfindel stood and began towards the door, but Aragorn's shaking voice stopped him.

"Glorfindel, wait."

The older elf turned to see the human looking anxious and worried. "What is it, Estel? Are you ill?"

The human shook his head solemnly. His cast his gray gaze down at the carpet, and a second later he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Actually…I came here to tell you something…" He let his words trail off, not wanting to say what he knew he would have to.

"Yes?" Glorfindel sank down into a squat and looked the man in the eyes. "What is it?"

"I…" The Ranger desperately fought the dark thoughts that haunted his mind, telling him to keep his mouth shut and follow through with the mission. _No. I have to tell him._ The voice of Enceladus inside his head and that small seed of judgement began to grow louder and taller, choking out his own thoughts and threatening to take control and kill the older elf sitting before him. "I…" his voice cracked as he stared up into the deep eyes of Glorfindel. "I am going to kill my family."

_

The Ranger lay on his bed, staring distantly out the window.

After he had told Glorfindel the whole story, Aragorn had insisted on posting guards around his bedroom and keep him from leaving. He did not want to risk causing harm to his elven family. The elder elf had argued against it, but, after a desperate plea from the man, he had finally relented. It had been three hours since he had left his ada's study, and he had not moved from his place on the bed. _How long will I be here?_ He thought, letting despair wash over him. _Soon the poison will take complete control, just as Enceladus told me, and I will be a raving mad man trying to escape this place and kill my family._ He shook the thought from his head just as quickly as it had come. _No, I will not let that happen._

A soft knock sounded on the door, but he ignored it, not wanting to see or speak to anyone.

"Estel? May I come in?"

No. It cannot be. It was Elladan's voice, and just when his thoughts began to turn dark and the knife in his boot started to itch irritably once again, his older brother had decided to come for a visit. _This is not by chance, this is Enceladus' will. He sent Elladan here. And he wants me to kill him. Now._

"Exactly." A tremor of fear coursed through the Ranger's body as he turned to meet the spindly voice once more.

"What do you want here? What do you want with me?" His questions sounded more like a plea, but he didn't care. All he wanted right now was for that dagger in his boot to be impaled in Enceladus' heart.

"What do I want with you? Well, isn't that quite obvious? I want you…" He pointed at Aragorn. "…to kill him." He pointed at the door, where the knob was turning slightly.  
"But—"

"Ah ah ah…no but's." He shook his middle finger. "You know what you must do."

Then, Aragorn watched wordlessly as the evil man disappeared from sight.

"Estel?" He heard Elladan's voice again as the elder elf entered the room silently, coming to sit beside Aragorn on the bed. The Ranger did not look over at his brother, just stare dully at the wall in front of him.

"I brought you some coffee." Elladan set the steaming mug he had been carrying on the nightstand, but all Aragorn did was shift his gaze down to his hands. On any other day, the man would have seized the liquid gratefully and drank it all, but today he was feeling depressed and Enceladus' most recent visit hadn't helped.

Suddenly he was taken by this irrepressible urge to slip the knife from his boot. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the dark, wicked thoughts haunting his mind. As his hand began to make its way to his boot, he grabbed it with his other hand, trying to still the movement.

"Estel? Are you well?"

Aragorn was trying desperately to control himself, to keep the angry thoughts away from his mind and the dagger furthest away.

"Go." He muttered quietly, his eyes still closed.

"What?"

"Please, go." He said it more desperately this time as he began to feel himself losing the battle.

"If you want to talk, I can help you."

"No, I don't want to talk. Just, please, go." Pained gray eyes met Elladan's and the elf became even more confused.

"I don't know what this is all about, Estel; Ada did not tell me everything. But if you are angry with me for some reason then…" He did not get to finish.

"I am not angry with you, Elladan! Just go!" The words came out in an angry rush as the man finally lost the bloody battle inside of him and reached for the dagger inside his boot. As soon as his fingers grabbed the hilt, he knew himself no longer; taken over by Enceladus' terrible wishes.

As Elladan watched, the young human had suddenly gone from desperate to angry, and suddenly the man was holding a very cruel-looking dagger.

"Estel, what…?" Confusion filled the elf as he looked into Aragorn's eyes and saw only hatred and bloodlust.

The Ranger lunged at the elf, barely missing Elladan's heart with his forceful stab. His next slash at the elf's chest was met with a firm hand catching his wrist and squeezing on his pressure point before his grip finally weakened on the blade and it clattered to the floor.

"Estel! What are you doing?" He asked while trying to restrain his younger brother.

The commotion going on inside the room alerted the two elven guards and in seconds they were by Elladan's side, trying to grab the kicking Ranger. With a violent twist of his arm, he jerked himself from his brother's grasp and ran for the door, his intent on getting away and coming back to finish the elf off later.

One of the guards tried to grab his arms from behind, but the man gathered his strength and flipped the elf over his head, sending him crashing to the ground. The other was simply trying to knock him unconscious with the blunt end of his spear. Aragorn launched a kick at his stomach, and, as the guard doubled over, hit him over the head with the hilt of his knife that he had recovered from the floor.

Then he ran.

The Ranger burst from the room, pounding down the stairs into the foyer, ignoring the shouts and calls for him to come back coming from his family. He heard Elladan's clear voice piercing through his confused, befuddled thoughts.

"Estel, come back!" Just as he reached the massive double-doors that would take him out to the world beyond, he felt an iron grip grasp his wrist and he whirled around to see Legolas standing there, a determined expression on his face.

"Estel, what are you doing? Listen to me."

The Ranger's mind was so obsessed with his mission and the will of Enceladus, the world around him seemed hazy and out of focus. He struggled to break free of the elf's firm grip, but to know avail.

"Aragorn listen to me!" This time Legolas' voice was sharp and commanding, and he wrenched the man's arm behind his back tightly, trying to get his attention.

"This is not your will! Do not do this!"

A sharp pain shot through the man's shoulder as he felt his arm being yanked behind his back at an odd angle.

"No!" Was all Aragorn could manage to scream before finally yanking free and racing out the door. As he ran, he spotted the blurry figure of his stallion in the pasture, and he called sharply to him.

Roheryn's ears pricked and he came cantering to his master, who was now launching himself over the fence and into the horses' pasture. Even as Roheryn cantered towards him, the man swung up onto the stallion's back and kicked him into a mad gallop for the fence again.

He could hear voices calling faintly behind him, but he ignored them. He could barely hear his family's frantic commands for soldiers to be sent out immediately after him, and that only made the man urge that horse on to greater speeds. With the wind whipping violently on his face, he clung to the stallion's mane as he felt the horse gathering himself for the jump that lay ahead.

A small ray of sunlight seemed to peak through his mind for a moment as he heard Elrond's voice calling after for him to come back, and, for a moment, he hesitated, wondering if maybe he should turn back. But before his indecision could travel to Roheryn, Enceladus' dark thoughts took over again and he rode low over the horse's neck with a renewed energy. The fence was just feet away now, and, he knew, once he jumped there was no going back. The blackness fogging his mind took complete control as horse and rider soared through the air to land at a hammering gallop on the other side.

** Mwuahahahaha! Evil cliffie!**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**Silenthunder: Yes, I agree. They are trying to put to many references to LoTR in it, when they really shouldn't be. I guess its kinda like they're trying to over-achieve, but they're really under-achieving. :P Yeah, how Tauriel was like…glowing…like Arwen was…that was just ridiculous. I, personally, hate Tauriel and everything about here, though I have had many people disagree. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**horseyyay: Hahaha…I totally understand. I'm not obsessed with the Nazgul, but I think they're pretty dang awesome! Sometimes I find myself saying, 'Go Nazgul! Yeah, get 'em!' And then I'm like…wait…why did I just say that? 'Go Frodo! Go Sam!' :P I have nothing to say to your answer to the question of the day because…frankly….I really hate Tauriel and everything about her. Sorry if that offended you in any way, shape, or form. I have definitely had several people disagree with me on that subject, but, oh well. :D But I'm glad you hate the love triangle, 'cause I do too! Yeah, they kinda killed the plot with the love story, 'cause now no one's thinking about 'Oh no! Smaug's gonna burn Laketown!' Everybody's thinking 'Does Tauriel love Kili?! What will Legolas do?!' They're just there to see the train wreck. :P And yeah, I've seen the teaser. It is SO AWESOME! Now I definitely want to see it even more. And it was Pippin's song! Yeah! That's one of my favorite parts of RoTK. :D I've heard of the fan contest, but I don't really know what it is, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**Jasperslittlesister: Oh, thank you. For some reason I was thinking 'guilted' wasn't a word…Huh. Yeah, again, I agree with you. It was okay for Legolas to be there, though he didn't need such a big role, but Tauriel? I'm pretty sure she was just there to wreak havoc on the plot and destroy it with a love story. And a dwarf would NEVER I repeat NEVER EVER fall in love with an elf. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**EvenstarWarrior: All right, Evenstar, lingo forgiven. ;) I like your warning, too. Where did you get it? ;D I agree with you on everything except for the fact that I really dislike Tauriel's costume. And MIRKWOOD ELVES DON'T HAVE RED HAIR! That's so annoying. And, no, she didn't really need to fall in love with Kili. That's just so people can see a train wreck. :P Glad you like the RED songs. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Faramir Freak: I really like your avatar. Like…a lot. Did you get the other one to work? I SO agree with you. Tauriel and Legolas were just stealing the spotlight from Bilbo and the dwarves…and…and…SMAUG! How DARE they?! Glad you liked the chapter and the songs! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**Mrs King Aragorn**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** Okay, I won't let you guys suffer from the evil cliffie any longer. *grabs cliffie by the throat* DIE NOW!**  
** And one more thing. ****_GREENLEAF_****: I wanted to give you a huge apology! I am so sorry for missing you in the review replies last chapter! I will reply to your review in this chapter. Sorry again!**

Lord Elrond, elven lord of Imladris, watched his youngest son disappear into the forest, his stallion's silky tail created a sudden flash before vanishing altogether.

"Elladan, Elrohir—" He did not need to finish. Both of the twins had their horses already saddled and ready to go. Legolas was leading his milky white stallion out of the stables behind them, at the same time fiddling with a strap on his saddle.

"Legolas, I assume you are going after him, too?"

The Mirkwood elf nodded.

"Your father will be expecting you back soon."

"Lord Elrond, Aragorn is as much my friend as he is your son. I am going with them." A determined look settled on the elf's face and Elrond relented.

"Then I will send word to him."

"Hannon le." [Thank you] Legolas said as he swung up on his horse. Just then one of the warriors came running out of the House, shouting to a few of his soldiers who were waiting outside for him.  
"We will go after him immediately. Mount up!" The dark-haired elf snapped. He seemed especially on edge today, and was in no mood for slowness or misbehaving troops.

"Wait!" Called Elrond. "No soldiers. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas are going after him. No one else."  
He slid the shining helm from his head and looked at Elrond in confusion. "My lord, he tried to kill us…" The elf hesitated, unsure of where the line of duty lay and the line of command.

"I know he did. But sending armed warriors after him will not encourage him to come back."

Understanding dawned on the tall elf and he gave a slight bow to his lord. "Understood, my lord."

"Thank you." Elrond turned again just as the twins and Legolas were urging their horses after the human.

"Be careful!" He called after them.

-

As soon as Roheryn lunged into the forest, Aragorn's vision suddenly cleared and he felt himself snapping back from Enceladus' will. He slowed his stallion and let him walk a few paces before reining him in to a complete halt. He dismounted and stood in front of his horse, looking from the animal's sweaty neck to himself, when he realized he had left his sword in his bedroom. Then remembrance fell on him and he knew he had not left all his weapons in the House, after all.

And as soon as he remembered his elven family and what he had done to them, his heart nearly broke. What have I done? He sank to his knees, looking in shock at the hands that had so easily grasped the dagger and tried to kill his brother with it. _How could I have given in to the poison so easily?_ He sat there, thoughts swirling through his head. _They'll hate me now. I should have left Imladris before this happened. I could have killed him…_A silent tear fell down his cheek as he remembered his family's startled faces and Legolas' pleading words.

"What have I done?" He repeated in a barely audible whisper. He caught the quiet sound of Roheryn munching happily on the soft springy grass, which only added to his misery and grief. He pulled his knees up to his chest, his head falling into his hands. His dark, unruly hair fell like a curtain over his mourning features.

He suddenly felt a splash of water on his arm, and he glanced up. Dark, menacing clouds were gathering in the sky, and the first few raindrops were falling over him. Then his thoughts went back to Enceladus, who was probably the cause for the now strengthening rain splattering down on him and his horse. _This is all your fault._ He thought.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked the clouds. "Why do you hate my family? What have they done to you?" He asked again, this time louder. He stared up at the dark sky, letting the rain fall on his face and wet his eyelashes, waiting for an answer. When none came, angry tears fell down his face and he reached for his boot, struggling to yank it off. Of course, it didn't come off, only feeding the frustration inside of him. He finally decided to cut the boot off and throw it as far away as he could, trying to get away from the dagger. But as he reached for the hunting knife that was always right where it should be around his waist, he realized that it was still in his bedroom, waiting patiently beside his sword.

He gave up. There was no way he would be able to fight the poison. None. Just as the arms of despair began to wrap themselves around him, an idea came to him. Unless…As the idea came to him, the menacing darkness was thrown backwards and he brought his gaze up from his knees. _Unless I weren't here anymore. Unless I suddenly didn't see them anymore._ The idea of never seeing his family's smiling faces again broke his heart, but he didn't want to hurt them. Any of them.

"I've made up my mind, Roheryn." He said quickly, standing abruptly.

The stallion threw his master a questioning gaze.

"We're going back to the Rangers." But just as he was about to swing himself up onto his horse's back, he suddenly heard not-so-distant hoofbeats and voices calling above them. His head shot up, listening intently to the sound.

Then he distinctly made out the voice of Elrohir.

"Come on, boy." He put a hand on the stallion's neck and gently led him off the trail into the trees surrounding it, hoping to stay out of sight of his brothers and best friend.

The three cantered down the path and were soon in sight of the Ranger, who was hiding with his horse amongst the dense shrubbery. As they stopped right in front of the hiding Ranger, he pressed himself farther back into the thick, green plants.

"The trail stops here."

That was Elladan.

Aragorn knew, even though he was human, his tracks would be slightly faint, since he had been trained to barely make an impression on the ground with his soft boots. But he had not been taking care to do that this time, and he knew the elves would quickly spot his footprints and follow them right to where the man was waiting.

"Here."

He could almost see Legolas in his mind, kneeling down next to the soft soil and pointing out his tracks. "They go into the trees." He could almost feel the elf's piercing blue gaze darting among the trees, trying to spot his friend.

The man bit his lip, trying to figure out what to do. _Maybe I could walk through the forest here for a few miles, then rejoin with the trail._ He knew he could probably navigate the way back to the ranger camp without the path guiding him, but the soggy ground was soaking into his soft boots and he knew after a day's trudge through the unmarked parts of the forest, he would be shivering with the cold and longing for a dry place to sleep. Staying on the trail was the best way to avoid that situation.

He glanced down at the thick shrubbery encasing his feet. Yep. It would cover his tracks. Then he turned his gaze to Roheryn. But would it cover his? He didn't have time to think over the question. He had only gone a few yards into the forest, and now the three elves were following his tracks in. He had to go. Now.

Slowly, he began to ease into a quiet walk, trying to make as little noise as possible. But his effort was useless as soon as his stallion took a step. Leaves and twigs crunched underneath his powerful hooves, and the horse, not understanding his need for quietness, snorted loudly.

Aragorn froze, keeping as still as possible, hoping beyond hope his brothers had not heard it.

But the elves' keen ears had caught the loud sound.

"Aragorn? Is that you?" Legolas' curious, yet cautious voice asked.

His shoulders drooped a little as he realized that they had heard it; loud and clear. He wanted to call back and say, "No, it was not me, it was just Roheryn", but he held his tongue. Then, as quickly and as quietly as he could, he leaped up onto his horse's back. Not knowing what to do next, he kicked Roheryn lightly with his heels and the stallion broke into a high-stepping trot. As he heard sudden exclamations from the three elves behind him, he urged the stallion a little faster, and, after a few more yards, burst from the forest and out onto the path. He knew that staying in the forest would only enhance all the small sounds he and his horse would make, and his brothers knew he was there, anyway. So why try hiding anymore?

"Estel!"

He reined in Roheryn and turned him around to face his brothers and friend, who were just six yards away from him.

The rain was still pounding down around them, and with a glance down at Roheryn he found that his hair was the same color as his horse's. Realizing his lack of alertness and idle thoughts, he jerked his head back up to meet his friends' gazes.

"What do you want?" His voice held a little more hostility than he had meant to be there. Then that overwhelming sadness crept into his heart again and he had to look away from their mournful gazes.

"Estel, please come back, we—"

He cut Elladan off. "No, El." He said, using the affectionate nickname he had given his brother for what he thought was the last time. "I tried to kill you. I cannot go back." His voice cracked slightly when he said 'kill', but he regained his composure quickly.

"It was the poison, not you!" Elrohir protested, taking a bold step forward astride his horse.

"No." Aragorn said, shaking his head and moving his own horse back two steps.

"But it's raining. Where will you go?" Elrohir gave it one last try, a desperate tone in his voice.

"I am going back to the rangers…" He paused for a moment, his mouth halfway open to continue. "I cannot kill any of you there."

"Aragorn, you must listen to us! We know it wasn't you trying to kill Elladan!" Legolas pleaded. "Please, just come back home."

Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes at the mention of the place. "Home." He murmured almost inaudibly.

"Yes, Aragorn. Home. Please, just come home with us."

Not knowing that Legolas had caught the quiet word, his head shot back up from the drooped position it had resumed, and his resolve strengthened within him.

"I am sorry, Legolas. But I cannot go home."

Then he turned his stallion and set him to a steady walk.

"I can never go home." He whispered.

**Well, I hope you all liked it. I hope I brought tears to some of your eyes. Did I? I was listening to 'Gollum's Song' from The Two Towers soundtrack when I wrote this end part here, so you might want to listen to it. It's a little creepy and depressing, but it works well for this part. :D And no, this isn't the end. Still more chapters ahead!**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**Greenleaf: I'm super glad you listened to Confession and even MORE glad (if that's even possible :D) that you like RED now. They're tied with Manic Drive for my favorite band. :D You spelled Tauriel right, except you just forgot your 'A'. :D I agree with you on the two of them, no need for them to be in there, though it makes sense for Legolas to be there. And actually, I like Skillet. They're pretty good. I've heard pretty much all of their songs (and the lyrics :P) Really just because my older sister is a die-hard Skillet fan, and I can never get the songs out of my head once she starts playing them. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D And sorry again that I missed your review last chapter!**_

_**Silenthunder: Ah, how I enjoy keeping people in suspense! Just dangling them over the boiling water…leaving them wondering what will happen…Hahaha…no, I'm just teasing you. :P But I'm not telling you who Enceladus is, so you'll just have to wait to find out! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**EvenstarWarrior: Yes, VERY evil cliffie. Hehehe…too bad I killed it before the chapter. Oh well, I had to resurrect it anyway for the end of the chappie. :P And…seriously? What kind of coffee were they drinking? Jeez, girl. You ask the weirdest questions. :P :D Sorry about my lack of attention to that. And, no, you're not getting two questions and songs. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**LuthienThranduillion: Well, you're welcome for killing the cliffie….then reviving it. :P Hehehehe. Hope you liked that chapter. :D Yeah, um…the time range there from when he was poisoned to when he actually tried to kill Elladan was about a week. The poison takes over really fast. And I would REALLY like to read the next chapter of Secrets Between Friends right about now… Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**Saphira: Sorry, but you'll have to deal with another cliffie. :P But I killed the last one for you at the beginning of the chapter! :D Yeah, I'm reading The Hobbit right now, but I don't really want to finish it until I see the movie. I really don't want to spoil anything for myself. But that was a TERRIBLE EVIL AWFUL SPITEFUL CLIFFIE they left us with. Ugh. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**Smirkwood Elf: Yeah, Shadows would work very well with this. And, yes, RED is AMAZING! I hope you liked chapter six! Thanks for reading and reviewing! PS. Hehehehehe….I know you reviewed as another person here. :P**_

_**Guest: Yes, I think maybe I'll make somebody get hurt. But who? Elrohir would be good, since he doesn't say much…but maybe I'll do Legolas….he. I don't know. I'll have to spend some time working that one out. :D Thanks for the compliment! I really appreciate that! Hmmm, a story about Elladan and Elrohir's childhood? That's a good idea. Maybe I'll try it. You would pronounce Elladan 'Ella—don' and Elrohir**__**'El—row—here'. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

**_Faramir Freak: Aww…that's sad. Maybe I could help you with it. Anyways, stealing the spotlight from Smaug does NOT fly. Hey! Get it, FLY? Smaug flies? Hahahaha. I thought it was pretty good. :D I can't wait to see Thranduil fight either. I think, despite Legolas and Tauriel, ESPECIALLY Tauriel, The Battle of Five Armies will still be just as amazing as the other two. And besides, who's gonna miss the chance to see another part of the Lord of the Rings films? Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_**

S**ONG OF THE DAY**

**Grace Amazing**  
**Artist: Jimmy Needham**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

** If you could pick any song to make a video to Aragorn and Arwen's love story with it, which song would you pick?**  
**I'll tell you mine. 'December Mourning/Better Man' by Manic Drive.**

_**Mrs King Aragorn**_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!

I know, you're probably thinking, 'Jeez, girl! How many times are you gonna change your avatar?' Well, my answer is, 'The answer to that question has not yet been determined.'

I decided, since I am completely obsessed with Ranger's Apprentice as of the end of last month, I would have an RA avatar. Hmmm….I'll probably stick with Will until I find one I like of Halt. :D

Just a warning, everybody. The wording for the elvish phrases may sound a little funky, but I had a hard time finding translations for the words I wanted. Enjoy!

The storm had become worse. Lightning crackled around him and every time thunder shook the earth, it would send Roheryn whinnying nervously. Aragorn hunched lower on the stallion's back, trying to stay away from the biting wind and driving sleet. _At this pace, it will take me weeks to get to the ranger camp._ The man wished for his warm cloak, which, in his haste, he had left in his room, along with all of his weapons. He knew that, if the need arose, he would have nothing with which to defend himself, because the knife in his boot could only be drawn when the poison had consumed him once again.

"I did not bring any food for us, either." The Ranger spoke softly to his horse, trying to take his mind off the chilling rain. "And I cannot hunt, either."

It would be a week's ride to the nearest ranger camp, and, without food, weapons, or a blanket, he knew it would be a long, hard seven days.

He was soaked through to the skin, hungry, and cold. The last thing he wanted to do was be in the saddle for seven days straight. _At least I will be able to get water._ He thought morosely. He knew the way to the encampment like the back of his hand, and he knew all the places where he could find a small stream or a hidden path with snares along the road. _Snares! _In his despair, the Ranger had completely forgotten about the snares he had often passed on his way to or from the camp. He had assumed hunters and trappers set them, and he had always resented the people. But now he was enormously thankful.

Then, suddenly, the rain began to lighten and the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. _Finally,_ he thought. _The Valar has finally given me some mercy._ A little hope seemed to shine into his life at that moment, and, he thought, _Maybe there is a light at the end of the tunnel._

Seeing the hidden path the rangers used to get to their encampment, he turned Roheryn right and they followed the trail until the reached an intersection. One of the trails went right again, and the other continued straight ahead. Aragorn knew if he kept going straight, it would lead him to the rangers, but if he turned right, he would find himself on a narrow path, dodging snares. He steered Roheryn left, realizing for the first time just how hungry he was. Dusk was settling in, and the last time he had eaten had been…breakfast? _No, _he thought. _It had not been breakfast, it was last night's supper_. He started to wish he had eaten more, but he dismissed the thought quickly.

He let his stallion trot for a while before reining him in to a steady walk when he sighted the first trap.

"I would hate to have you get one of your legs caught in one of those." He said to the horse, who had protested at slowing. Roheryn quieted, understanding his master's logic.

The third snare he came to held a freshly caught rabbit, and, hoping no one was coming to check them, he dismounted and started to untie the animal from the thin line. He once again wished for his hunting knife as he slit the tip of his finger on the wickedly thin, sharp wire. He had almost gotten the animal free when his stallion gave him a warning snort.

Aragorn froze, listening for movement among the trees. When he heard nothing and sensed no one coming, he continued with his task and spoke softly to Roheryn.

"Don't worry, I will find some apples for you."

But he had misjudged the stallion's call, and suddenly he felt the menacing presence of cold steel at his throat.

"What is this?" A frosty, yet almost frightened voice asked. "A thief?"

The Ranger didn't move a muscle, part of him undecided about what he should do, and the other part wondering whose voice it was.

"Stand up. Slowly." The voice snapped, that touch of fear still in it.

He stood and began to turn around, but the blade at his throat stopped him.

"Don't." He heard a soft rustling and the steel tip moved to his back. "Hands behind your back."

He did as he was told, and before long he felt a searing pain as ropes were drawn around his wrists way too tight for his liking.

"Where are your weapons?"

"I have none." He answered calmly.

"Of course you do. Where are they?"

Aragorn shook his head, knowing that whoever was behind him could not see his exasperated expression. "I told you, I have no weapons."

"All right, whatever."

The person yanked sharply on the rope, and the force of the pull spun him around to face his captor.

He nearly gasped as he came face-to-face with a young girl, thirteen at the oldest, with dirt smudged on her face and her tawny hair falling out of its messy ponytail and spilling across her face. Her dark brown eyes glittered with suspicion, and, again, that slight sparkle of fear.

"And don't you try anything, either, _Ranger._" She practically spat the last word at him and tugged him over to Roheryn. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for you." Then another thought came to her mind as she continued to make her way over to the stallion, rope in her hands. "Or maybe I'll have you hanged as a poacher."

"Poacher?" Aragorn asked indignantly. "I have done no wrong." Then he realized it was probably illegal here to hunt and trap, and he figured these were probably the girl's snares. _Sure, go ahead. Frame me for your crimes. _He thought sarcastically. If it had been anyone else, he would have simply knocked them unconscious and taken off to the rangers, but, something inside his heart stopped him.

_I have done enough damage already. Next Enceladus will have me killing a girl._ He paused in his thoughts as she struggled to mount his rather tall stallion. _And a young one at that._

She squeaked in fear as he grabbed her ankle and propelled her up onto his horse's back.

_Now why did I just do that? She's probably going to have me killed, and I help her!_ Shocked at himself, he didn't hear her next words, and he was glad he didn't. He just barely caught her spewing vile curses at him. He muttered something in dwarvish under his breath, and, knowing she had heard him, he said a little more, just to annoy her.

"Speak in a language I understand, Idiot!" She tugged sharply on the rope, making the cord bite viciously into his wrists.

_This has got to be Enceladus' doing. Now that I've refused to kill my family, he's going to get me killed. And he's going to make me help him with it._

Caught in his thoughts, he had not realized she had brutally kicked Roheryn into a pounding trot. The sharp tug on the rope would have sent him sprawling into the dirt if his stallion had not stopped abruptly, allowing him to catch up.

"Go, you stupid horse!" Aragorn winced as she smacked his horse viciously on the neck.

Startled, the stallion backed a few paces, eyes rolling, until he hit a tree trunk. Now very frightened, the horse pawed the ground and sidestepped closer to Aragorn.

The Ranger crooned softly to his horse. "Easy, boy. Re il sut a' mahta vanima roch vee' lle ier. Ie' seere yassen he." [She knows not how to handle a beautiful horse as you are. Be at peace with her.]

The girl, though flustered, held her tongue, not being able to find words to say. Her face was flushed with anger as she kicked Roheryn violently again. "Move."

The stallion cast a nervous glance at the Ranger, and he nodded encouragingly to his horse. Aragorn enjoyed the abnormal bond he had with his stallion. He remembered when Arwen had given Roheryn to him as a colt, and, ever since then, he and the animal had been able to practically read each other's minds.

The horse took a tentative step forward, and, when he received no punishment, continued on more confidently.

They plodded on for two hours before Aragorn finally began to sense the girl's anger and frustration subsiding into a placid solemnity. He figured this was as good a time as any to start a conversation and maybe get her to take down her mental barriers. _If I could just convince her to let me go, then I won't have to hurt anyone._ His heart ached at the thought of his elven family, but he shook them from his mind. _The sooner I forget, the easier it will be to bear._

"You never told me your name." Aragorn said.

The girl snorted. "And you think I am going to tell you, _Ranger_?"

He fell silent. Apparently she held something against rangers…

"I was just wondering."

"Yeah, well wonder all you want, because I'll never tell you. I'm the one who's in charge here, so you'll answer to _me._"

The man was repelled by her proud, arrogant attitude, but he continued walking peacefully beside his horse, though his legs felt like they were about to fall off. He suddenly yawned, realizing how long this day had been. _Had it been just this morning when I had eaten breakfast with Ada and the twins?_ Again, though, he swatted the image that came to his brain away, not wanting to think about his family.

Abruptly, the Ranger realized that there was way too much slack in his rope. He glanced down at his hands and found that he had been absentmindedly working at the knots, which ended up being very poorly tied, and the loop that wound around his wrists was now loose enough to slide right off. Sensing his opportunity, he unobtrusively slipped one hand out of the rope, then the other. He held the thick cord in the air at hand-level, though, trying to make it seem that his hands were still bound. He stole a fleeting look at the girl, who was staring tiredly straight ahead, not paying attention to her escaping prisoner.

He walked slightly faster so he could get a little closer to Roheryn before setting a hand on the horse's belly. The stallion's left ear swiveled his way. Thankfully, the girl was not learned in

Horsemanship, and she did not realize that this meant the horse had caught a sound there. Aragorn slowed his pace considerably so he was now walking directly behind his horse, his hand staying on Roheryn the whole time. He did not want to risk frightening the stallion. Then he abruptly let go of the rope, letting it drag on the ground, and placed both hands on the stallion's withers. He launched himself up onto his horse's back behind his captor and wrapped both arms around her waist. He applied a little pressure to his horse's sides with his heels, indicating him to stop.

The girl was squealing and struggling to break free of his grasp, but he finally managed to get off the horse and wrestle her to the ground. He turned her around to face him, holding both her wrists tightly. She stood there, a defiant look in her eyes, and tried to kick him in the knee, but he saw it coming and quickly sidestepped the blow.

"Now, no more of these games. You are going to go back to your village and I will be on my way." He did not loosen his grasp on the girl's arms, though, until he had gotten her to resign to his wishes.

"You really think I'm gonna go without you? They'll kill me if I show up empty-handed."

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again as what she said sunk in. Confused, he asked, "_They_?"

The girl nodded. "The orcs. I came out here to check the snares, and they expect me to come back with something."

"Orcs? This close to Rivendell?"

She nodded again. "After those two elves came and delivered the medicine, the orcs attacked. We weren't prepared for it at all." A spark of sadness grew in her eyes, and she looked down.

"Why has no one sent word to Rivendell? Asked for help?" His confusion mounting, he shook the girl's shoulders gently when she didn't answer immediately.

"Because they won't let anyone out of the village. If you disobey one of their laws, they'll either kill you or torture you to death." He watched as the child began to cry softly. "That's how they killed my father."

The Ranger's heart softened towards the girl. "I'm sorry."

She brushed aside the condolence and said, "It's over now, anyway. They'll kill everyone else soon, too."

"So the orcs expect you to come back with more game this time?"

"Yes." She sniffled.

"How do you know you didn't catch more than you did last time?"

She paused for a minute, as if considering her answer. "Because I checked the snares right before I found you. You were taking my only rabbit."

"Oh." He suddenly felt guilty for trying to take the animal in the first place. If he had known that it hadn't been poachers' or trappers', maybe he would have left it there.

"That's why I need you to come with me, as a prisoner."

He gave her a small, confused glance, and she elaborated.

"Because if I don't bring in more this time, they'll kill the rest of my family."

Well, did you all like it? Please tell me what you think! And remember, reviews are COMPLETELY TOTALLY AMAZINGLY APPRECIATED! :D :D And don't worry, I won't stray off topic with this little part with the girl here. It will all lead up to the final finale. Hehehe…Aragorn's not done battling Enceladus yet. Btw you're welcome for the extra long chapter. :P

_REVIEW REPLIES_

_Silenthunder: I'm glad you think so. That's exactly what I wanted it to be. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

_LuthienThranduillion: Well, just try to write it fast, even though it's hard, okay? 'Cause you're seriously killing me here with the suspense. Yeah, if it would have been any other human besides Aragorn….that would have been REALLY bad. 'Cause Aragorn's just so awesome…way better than any other mortal….just so handsome….oh, sorry about that. :P Heeheehee. Here, let me help you with that. *ties cliffie to the back of a semi-truck and slams on the gas pedal.* Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

_EvenstarWarrior: Wow. Hannon le! You have no idea how much all the encouragement and advice means to me. :D I'm glad you almost cried, but its too bad you didn't full out ball. No offense or anything, but that's what I wanted everyone to do. :P Yeah, all those songs would work really well for the two of them. And thanks for mentioning 'What I've Done', 'cause I've been trying to figure out who that's by for a long time. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

_horseyyay: Yeah, I really enjoy listening to Gollum's Song too, even though its really sad and depressing. Actually when Aragorn said, 'I can never go home', I was listening to the end of the song when it said, 'You are lost, you can never go home.' Heeheeheee….is it juicy? Is it scrumptious? Is it….DELICIOUS?! Okay, sorry about that. Gollum moment. :P Yeah, I listen to The Call sometimes, and it does work pretty well with them, doesn't it? A lot of people have been saying Linkin Park. They are good, aren't they? Especially their song 'What I've Done' and 'Numb'. Those are my two favorites. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

_LadyOfAnfalas: Yay! I'm glad you're back! Did you have fun? I'm glad the dialogue is getting better. I've been trying my best to make it sound less modern. :P Phew! I was hoping Enceladus didn't sound too modern, etc. for Middle-Earth. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

_Saphira: Hey, good idea! *ties cliffie to the back of a semi-truck and slams on the gas pedal* Bye bye cliffie! And I will reveal what Enceladus holds against Elrond's family towards the end, so don't worry! Yay! Someone else thinks that too! I was actually writing the part where Aragorn said, 'I can never go home.' At the end of Gollum's Song when it said, 'You are lost, you can never go home.' EvenstarWarrior said 'Love Story' fits Arwen and Aragorn well too, and I have to agree. It works well with the two of them. Good choice!_

_Smirkwood Elf: Let Go would go great with this, too. And sorry, but I just wanted to let you know I've known all along. :P And it's actually 'anonymous', not 'unanimous.' Well, unless you and Gollum have just reached a mutual agreement. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! You're awesome! :D_

_ThurinRanger: I'm glad you like it! Yay! Do you love RED too? They're so AWESOME! Hymn for the Missing would go really well for them. Wow. Everyone today has had really good choices. :D Is this your first time reviewing? I don't recognize your name, or maybe I just don't recognize the avatar. I just like to welcome newcomers! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

Wow! Thank you everyone for being so awesome and answering the Question of the Day! You guys rock! *passes out cookies to all reviewers* You all had really great music choices. Good job! *high fives everyone* Thank you! You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! :D :D Okay, one more thing before I shut up, it might take me longer than usual to get the next chapter up, so just be aware of that. :D Thanks!

SONG OF THE DAY

Worth the Pain

Artist: Disciple

_Okay, everyone, since I do owe you another Song of the Day and Question of the Day for when I forgot it a couple chapters ago, I'll give you two today._

_Okay, this is totally off topic, but:_

_SPOILER FOR RANGER'S APPRENTICE BOOK 3—PROCEED WITH CAUTION_

_Does anybody else thing 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park would go well to Halt in book 3? You know, because he got exiled and all that stuff?_

O God Save Us All

Artist: Disciple

_That song really would work well for the Fellowship. Anybody else agree?_

QUESTION OF THE DAY

In the LoTR movies, Aragorn has the horse named Brego, but in the books he has his Ranger horse named Roheryn. Which do you like better?

_Okay, and for the second question I think I'll do another song one._

If you could pick any song to make a tribute to the Fellowship, which one would you pick? (And you can't use O God Save Us All. I already got that one. :P)

_Mrs King Aragorn_


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT under ANY circumstances own The Lord of the Rings or its characters, etc. All rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!

The Ranger was not at all dumbfounded by this new piece of information. Actually, he had been expecting it. Still, that same indecision that had warred inside of him right before he told Glorfindel about the poison decided to resurface again, and he was caught between the hammer and anvil of his feelings. _I can't let this girl's family die._ He bit his lip. _But I cannot simply hand myself over to them…_

He cast around inside his head for an idea, but found none. It was either leave or stay.

Two dark eyes stared up at him, desperation sparkling in them. Then he made his decision, knowing it was the smartest thing to do.

"Come with me."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Go with you…where?" A ray of hope and a spark of uncertainty replaced the desperate plea in her eyes.

"To the ranger camp, it is not far." Seeing her hesitation, he added, "You will be safe there, I assure you."

"But…I must go back. If I don't, who knows what they shall do next?" She seemed sure of herself, knowing what she must do, and the small ray of hope was gone.

"I will send word to Rivendell to send help. Please, come with me." Aragorn insisted, hoping the young child would change her mind and come with him.

Roheryn snorted and pawed the ground, and, immediately, Aragorn knew something was wrong. He placed a steadying hand on the stallion's neck to calm him.

Then the experienced Ranger could hear two forms crashing through the trees, their rough voices menacing.

"Where did 'e go?" One of them asked.

"That's why we're goin' to look, fathead!"

The man immediately identified them as orcs, probably in search of the girl.

"We don't have much time, come on, get on." Aragorn said forcefully, starting to help the girl onto Roheryn's back.

"No! I told you, I cannot." She broke free of his grip and took a few paces back. "I have to go back."

He saw the tears glittering in her eyes and knew that, even if she wanted to go with him desperately, she would stay behind to ensure her family's safety.

"If I do not return, they will kill them. I have already told you."

Aragorn sought desperately for an answer to the problem. "What if I go with them, and you ride back to the camp?"

She shook her head. "They will still be looking for me. They will know that I have escaped and kill my family. Then they will hunt me down as well."

The man knew this, he had known it even before he threw out the suggestion. Orcs were ruthless, inhumane creatures who would kill to get their way. One girl escaping would not stop them from carrying out their task.

"You have to go. Get help."

Aragorn saw the desperation in her eyes and realized how mature the child was. She was willing to sacrifice her own freedom for everyone else's.

The Ranger opened his mouth to protest and force her into the saddle with him, but she shoved him forward towards the stallion.

"Go!" She shouted. "Please, just do it!"

Finally relenting as he heard the orcs growing closer, he mounted Roheryn. _This young girl will make a fine woman one day._ He thought silently to himself.

The orcs broke through the trees and saw the ranger and girl. Aragorn panicked, having a sudden flashback of him trying to kill Elladan. He suddenly knew he could not let this girl die.

"Come on!" He shouted, holding out a hand to her.

"No! Just go! Bring help—" Her words ended in a strangled gasp as she was grabbed roughly by an orc. The second came towards Aragorn.

The Ranger knew he couldn't wait any longer, and, having no weapons, there was no way to free the child.

With one, teary look back, he whirled Roheryn around and galloped away into the forest.

"Just hurry." The girl said silently to herself as she was dragged roughly back to the camp. She knew she would face punishment, but it was the price she paid for eventual freedom. She murmured one last plea before horse and rider disappeared from sight. "Hurry."

The three elves sat astride their horses, staring blankly at their human friend, who had just disappeared from sight.

A sudden resolve grew inside Legolas, and he urged his milky white stallion forward, intent on going after the man. But Elladan's words cut through his hasty thoughts and he turned to look back at the elder twin.

"Let him go, Legolas."

Confusion showed itself as the elf saw his companion's solemn, steady expression.

"What?" Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You are just going to let him go?"

Elladan nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

"He is your brother, Elladan! We must go after him! You cannot just let him _leave_!" Again, Legolas turned his horse and began to ride after him, but this time the dark-haired elf caught his elbow and held it firmly.

"No. Let him go." Sadness overwhelmed Elladan as he said the words, knowing that he would probably never see his little brother again. _But it is necessary._ He thought.

"Why? What is wrong with you, El?" Elrohir shifted restlessly in the saddle and looked at his elder brother inquiringly. "I agree with Legolas. We must go after him."

"Do you not see it, muindor nín? It is his choice. If going back with the rangers is what he wants to do, none of us have the right to stop him. Chasing him down will _not_ convince him to come back. He needs to be alone for a while and think through things. It has to be his choice to come back."

Elrohir could see wisdom in his brother's words, but decided to ignore it for the sake of the situation. "But, Elladan, he will never come back! That is what we are trying to tell you!"

"Yes, he will. Just trust me." Elladan cast a glance at Legolas, who was sitting silently on his stallion, gazing down the path to the point where Aragorn had disappeared. "Just give him some time, Ro. If you were in this situation, would you not want to be somewhere else? Would you _really_ want us to keep following you, pleading for you to come back home?"

The words struck a chord inside the younger elf, and he looked down at his mare's shaggy mane.

Legolas remained silent, though, deep inside, he could see the sense in his friend's words.

"We will go after him, though. Just not today." Elladan said quietly before allowing a melancholy silence to ensue.

Finally, after several minutes, he turned his horse around and began the short ride home. Elrohir was not far behind him, but, when he looked back, Legolas was still sitting astride his horse, just where he had been the whole time. But the elf was not facing him, so he did not see the tear trickle down Legolas' cheek.

Okay, everybody, I hope you all liked it! I got someone asking for a part about the Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir, so there you go! And don't forget to review! Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames. :D Thanks everybody! Oh, and one more thing. I'm going to change my pen name to 'BlackShaftedArrow' so please everyone tell me what you think of it! How did I think of this pen name? Well, it's from Ranger's Apprentice, of course! Heh, since Halt's arrows have black shafts, you know? Anyways, that's just a notice, too, that you'll no longer be able to find me by Mrs King Aragorn. Thanks everyone! :D

_REVIEW REPLIES_

_Silenthunder: I totally agree with you. Roheryn is way better than Brego. And besides, Roheryn is the original, whereas Brego is…not. Roheryn is a way cooler name, too. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_LadyOfAnfalas: I'm glad you like it! I was trying my hardest to make the girl seem young and inexperienced, but still mature in some way. I didn't want there to be any chances of a Mary-Sue or anything, so I hope I did a good job on it! And thank you so much for pointing that out! I have no excuses. *hangs head in shame* You're right, there's no way he could have grabbed her ankle. :P I'll make sure to fix that. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and giving me awesome advice!_

_Faramir Freak: I'm glad you like it! I have to say, though, Roheryn is MUCH more awesome than Brego. But, I guess if you haven't read the books you wouldn't really know that. So that means you need to read them! Hahaha…no more excuses for you, young Ranger! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Saphira: Sorry it got confusing, I guess I didn't space the paragraphs far enough apart. :P Anyways, I'm glad the song worked well with the chapter! I'm a total Disciple fan! I like how loyal Brego is, but I'd have to stick with Roheryn. Probably because, I don't know, I guess he's just more awesome, and he's Aragorn's ranger horse, and he's the original horse Tolkien made for Aragorn. I love 'O God Save Us All'. It's a really cool song, and, especially in the chorus when it said 'O God Save Us All! Misguided, divided, we have nowhere left to fall…" I immediately thought of the Fellowship in Moria. :D Those are really good songs. They all go well with LoTR. :D Good question ideas! I shall use them, if you don't mind? Thanks for reading and reviewing and the awesome suggestions!_

_EvenstarWarrior: Hmmm…you're right. A boy may have worked better. Oh well, too late now. :D Hehehe…No Ragrets. Get it?…it was a joke, you know. Okay, seriously, stop laughing at me, it was a good joke! Anyways, from camp? Gangster day? Ugh. You're hopeless, Gil. Let me just tell you now, Roheryn is way better than Brego. Just sayin'. And is the song you're thinking of 'We Are Brave' by Shawn McDonald? That goes super well with the Fellowship. Good choice. :D Hehehehehe….did that wall really work? *sarcastic Halt voice* :I Anyways, both of those songs work well. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Gilly!_

_LuthienThranduillion: I'm so glad you like it! And thanks for updating your story! As soon as I saw the notice in my inbox, I immediately got on Fanfiction and read it. :D I agree with you, Roheryn is way better. Not only 'cause he's a Ranger horse, but he's just all-around awesome. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

_horseyyay: Yeah, I think Roheryn is way better than Brego, but wow! Brego really is a beautiful horse. :D It's cool that he's a dressage stallion, I mean, I can totally see Viggo Mortensen owning a horse ranch. :D It's so cool how he loves horses so much, don't you agree? 'A Step In the Ring Direction' would go AWESOME to the Fellowship! In a VERY funny way, of course. :P I've never listened to Two Steps From Hell, so I'll check them out. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

_Greenleaf: Hey! That's a really good idea! Yes, yes, I think I'll use that idea, if you don't mind? Well, I'd better not say anything about which of your ideas I would like to use, 'cause then it would spoil somehting! Heeheeheehee….:P Hmm….I've never heard 'Blow Me Away', so when you remember who it's by, you gotta tell me! :D Personally, I strongly dislike Lecrae. Rapping is just not my thing, I guess. :P Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You're awesome! :D_

SONG OF THE DAY

Rise

Artist: Skillet

QUESTION OF THE DAY

_Okay, I got this one from _Saphira._ Thank you!_

If you could pick any song as Frodo's theme song, what would you pick?

_I'll tell you mine. It's Confession. Yeah, the one from earlier. It works really well, too._

_Mrs King Aragorn_

_**(soon to be BlackShaftedArrow)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** Okay, everybody, I just wanted to say I am now officially BlackShaftedArrow! You guys can just call me Arrow if you want. Well, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and don't forget to review, it will make my day! :D :D**

Aragorn knew the orcs would send scouts after him. He knew it with every fiber of his being. He could feel their presence. Smell their reek. Hear their low, guttural voices. Then, suddenly, his imagination was cut short by a thick shout, and he twisted around on Roheryn's back to barely catch sight of the first orc. He could see the heavy fur on the warg it was riding, and the cruel-looking blade held in its rider's filthy grasp. His dark hair whipped against his face as he urged his stallion on to greater speeds, trying to get clear of the forest and out onto the path, where he could gallop the rest of the way to the ranger camp. On any other day, he would have been armed, and he would have chosen to fight the five orc hunters that were chasing him and lead them away from the ranger camp, but he had nothing to fight them with except his bare hands. The small dagger in his boot, he knew, was of no use to him. He could not draw it unless in one of the bloodthirsty rages induced by the poison coursing through his veins.

So, as soon as he hit the path, he felt an immense, immediate relief. He knew Roheryn had just as much adrenaline pumping through him as he did himself, and that the horse would run full pelt until they reached the safety of the camp. The dull thudding of hooves on the firmly packed dirt almost drowned out the orcs' hateful screams and war cries, which the Ranger was most grateful for. He had no wish to hear those dark voices.

Suddenly, warning bells sounded inside of him, and, by instinct, he ducked low across Roheryn's neck…

…just in time.

A black-feathered arrow tore viciously through the air right where his head had been, and he watched the weapon in its flight until it smacked solidly into a nearby tree trunk. He heard the almost inaudible clang of another bolt being loaded, and he knew instinctively that the orcs held crossbows. But the small sound also alerted him to the fact that each of the orcs only had one, which would mean it would take them over thirty seconds to load another bolt in. How they did it astride wargs, Aragorn had no idea, but now was not the time to think about it.

He noticed two arrows, almost in unison, hissing by his left leg and knew that, since they had realized they would not be able to kill him, they would wound him into losing his grip on Roheryn's mane and crashing unceremoniously to the ground.

He glanced to his left and saw that, indeed, the five orcs with their mounts were chasing him only on that side. But before he could get a grasp on the source of his confusion, his thoughts were cut short.  
Something grabbed his right leg, which was held tightly around the barrel of his horse's stomach, and practically ripped him from the saddle. A surprised scream tore through the air as he tried to regain his seat. Then, hanging halfway off his horse's back, he caught a glance of two wargs, smaller and stealthier than the others, nipping viciously at Roheryn's heels. Puzzled by their strange appearance, he lost focus on staying on and concentrated on the two beasts.

They moved without making a sound, their bellies low to the ground, eyes constantly roving and teeth snapping. Then one of them leaped at Aragorn without warning, and the ranger barely ducked underneath the beast without slipping from the saddle.

The Ranger could feel the energy inside his stallion decreasing, despite the adrenaline and danger. He knew his horse would have to stop soon, and then he would have to face his attackers.

The warg who had leaped at him skidded to a stop on all four of his feet and bared his teeth, screaming hideously.

For the first time in several days, the Ranger felt a cold terror gripping his heart at the sight of the beast, hackles raised, eyes filled with bloodlust.

The warg had stopped dead in front of them, and, as the Ranger tried to maneuver Roheryn around the beast, it came at his left side, trying desperately to grab his leg and yank him from his horse. Aragorn's stallion reared, eyes rolling, and spun in a half-circle on his hind legs, trying to find an escape route from this horror. Aragorn clung to his horse's neck, trying desperately not to fall off.

The first warg was on its haunches, ready to pounce on the terrified horse and rider, and the second was biting at Roheryn's flank.

Casting around inside his brain, trying to figure out a way out of this, Aragorn stared at his stallion's sweat-shined coat, the tangled black mane, then his own hands, which were entwined in his horse's hair.  
Roheryn was pacing and prancing nervously, continuously backing and lunging from the two terrors in front and behind him. Aragorn knew they were close to the Ranger camp, and all he had to do was steer his horse out of this and they would be homeward bound.

Then his opportunity came. The warg in front of them made the fatal mistake of stepping too close to Roheryn's front hooves, and Aragorn kicked his horse violently, trying to make the stallion forget about his fear and charge ahead.

The stallion had only taken three steps forward when the warg in front of them was battered mercilessly by the steely hooves. Yelping, it retreated, backing farther away and off to the left slightly. Panic tore at Aragorn's heart as the one behind them lunged forward, trying to make one last strike at the horse and rider, and caught his booted foot. With a surprised scream, he was ripped viciously from the saddle and slammed on his back to the ground. The air was immediately knocked from him, leaving him breathless with dark spots dancing before his eyes. His vision clouded even worse, then cleared considerably.

He scrambled backwards as he saw the two wargs approaching him, licking their jaws, growling contentedly. His gaze shot from left to right, looking for a way to escape, hoping that maybe his horse would come to his rescue.

That's when he caught sight of the five wargs and their riders lying dead on the ground.

A bristling arrow struck the warg nearest him, sending it back a few paces squealing and yanking at the weapon. Then two more struck it and its companion, and they fell dead to the ground.

Aragorn watched in stunned horror, hoping beyond hope that these archers were his friends. He turned his head steadily to see who had rescued him and came face to face with someone he had never expected to see.

"I believe that counts as my point?"

The Ranger smiled as he recognized the face.

"Halbarad."

Aragorn grasped Halbarad's hand, allowing his friend to pull him upright. He winced when he got to his feet, though, and glanced down at the source of his pain.

Seeing nothing amiss, he dismissed it as nothing but a cramp in his foot and turned to face the small band of Rangers with Halbarad.

"You saved me yet again." He said gratefully.

"Anything for our chieftain." Halbarad said, smiling, as he led his friend away from the two warg carcasses. "What were you doing out here, anyway? And where are your weapons? I thought you had learned your lesson, Strider." A teasing smile appeared on his friend's lips and Aragorn smiled.

The smile quickly faded, however, as he remembered why he didn't have any weapons. He looked away from his friend and spotted Roheryn, who was snorting and pawing the path restlessly. He walked over to him and petted the stallion's nose soothingly.

"Easy there, boy. Easy." The horse calmed and flicked both ears in his direction, anxious to catch his voice.

"Strider?"

Aragorn could feel Halbarad's presence behind him and knew that he had just infused a considerable amount of concern into the other man.

"It's nothing." He said softly, not taking his eyes off Roheryn. "Just a personal matter."

There was silence for a moment before he responded. "You've always told me your problems before. You can tell me, Strider. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Aragorn could hear the smile in his voice. "Yes, you are. But some things are better left unsaid."

There was an awkward silence between them, and Aragorn tried to keep his mind off of the unkind words he had just spoken to his friend by fondling his stallion's ears.

"I understand." He said quietly. "If you ever want to talk…I'm here for you."

Those words penetrated deep into his heart, and Aragorn could hear Halbarad's retreating footsteps. "I'm sorry, Hal. I didn't mean it like that."

The footsteps stopped. "No, I understand."

A sudden anger boiled inside of the Ranger and he turned to face his friend. "No, you don't. You don't understand at all! You were not there, so you do not know how I feel! Your sympathies do not console me! By the time he had finished his rant, he was shouting at his best friend, and now, at Halbarad's hurt look, he immediately felt guilty. The other rangers were staring at him in shock, and, at his angry glare, they looked away.

Then, his guilt and grief overwhelming him, he stalked off into the forest to be alone.

_** Sorry it was so short. I could have kept going, but I figured this was as good a place to stop as any. :D At least its not really a cliffie. :P And I just wanted to say, a really good song to go to Éomer and his little group of outlawed Rohirrim from TTT would be 'Outlaws' by Disciple. I mean, it goes GREAT! Well, here goes review replies! :D**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_** Silenthunder: Wow! Thank you so much for your loyalty! You have been the first to review every single chapter, and for that I thank you very, very much! You're awesome! *hands you cookie* No, wait. *hands you whole JAR of cookies* Okay, now for your answer. Well, you didn't really ask a question, but oh well. Actually Aragorn was out of sight when he met the girl, I was just picking up where I left off with the elves, if that makes any sense. But thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Here, take another cookie.**_

_**Faramir Freak: Heeheehee. Where did I blow you? Europe? Africa? Asia? Your living room? Okay, it was probably more like…two feet away from your chair. Unless you were standing…which I doubt…anyways, thanks for the encouragement! Breathe Into Me does go really well with Frodo. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**EvenstarWarrior: Sup, Gil? How's my old apprentice doing? So what if I didn't give you a chance to respond? I knew what you were going to say. :D :P Yeah, I knew you would freak when you saw I put Skillet there. :D Hmm…It's Not Me It's You does go really well to him. Maybe him and the Ring? Or even Sam and Sméagol. Hehehe…What…what is this? Crumbs on his jacketses. He did it!* points finger at you* Heeheehee…okay, anyways…uh…what was I saying? Oh yeah, 'Go home, Sam." No, I'm just kidding! :D :P I'm glad you thought that part of the chappie was emotional. Just what I wanted it to be. Hehe. And I made Legolas cry. Just for you. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Greenleaf: Thank you so much for the encouragement! And also, congratulations! You left the longest review for this chapter! *hands you cookie* Btw love your penname! Well, I'm glad you got their names right, now. :P :D They can be pretty tricky to pronounce. :P Yes…I could be messing with you, or maybe I'm not…hehehe. I love confusing people. Leaving them in suspense…Ah, their misery…No I'm just kidding. I'm not THAT cruel! :D What I Believe would go really well to Frodo. And are you talking about the song 'Strong Enough' by Matthew West? I really like that song. A lot. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D**_

_**Saphira: Hehehe…yes, they ARE going to be in trouble with Elrond, won't they? Heeheehee…oh the misery of it all! :D That's my specialty. :D :P Let's see…I've heard about 'Demons', but the only Imagine Dragons song I've listened to was 'Radioactive'. And I liked it, so maybe I'll check it out! I've never heard 'Human' before, the only song I've heard titled that was by Manafest. Anyways, good song choices! And thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

** In The Lord of the Rings, who do you think has the most important/most thought-provoking character and why?**

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**One More Round**  
**Artist: Barlowgirl**

_**Enjoy! And one more thing before I let you all go, I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ/REVIEWED! I TOTALLY appreciate that, I mean, you have NO IDEA how much that means to me! I really need your input and advice, and remember, constructive criticism? Welcome! Flames? Unwelcome! Again, thanks everybody!**_

_**Arrow :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, if ANYONE thinks I own ANY part of The Lord of the Rings…go see a therapist. All rights to J.R.R. Tolkien, well, and whatever parts Peter Jackson is owed. :D**

_**And you're welcome for the early chapter. I've been writing so much, I already have the next chapter done as well. :P But, no, you don't get it now. You'll have to wait. I won't spoil you guys that much. :P :D**_

The Ranger sank down, back against a thick tree trunk, considering all the things he had done. _I have tried to kill my brother, I have just hurt my best friend's feelings, I almost succeeded in getting Roheryn killed…_He thought back over the events of the past several days, wondering how he had managed to inflict so much damage in so little time.

Then he remembered the girl he had encountered…was it really just this morning? He glanced down at his boot, the one that held the slim dagger. _You are the cause of all this. All my pain. My suffering. What do you want from me? Why must you make me a killer?_

He suddenly noticed the deep gashes in his boot and realized that they had been made by the warg. And maybe, just maybe, he would be able to get the shoe off. Carefully, he placed both hands on his boot, ready to yank it off and chuck it as far away as he could. He readied himself mentally for the letdown he knew he would experience. Then he yanked—hard—on the boot.

He tugged maybe a little harder than necessary, and he nearly toppled over when the shoe slid free and he held it in his grasp. An overwhelming happiness began to course violently through his veins as his fingers searched desperately for the dagger he believed to still be in his shoe. But when his searched hands did not find it, confusion dawned on him.

Then he remembered when Enceladus had frozen him in place in front of his bedroom door a week ago. Cold hands of fear clenched around his heart and a tight knot settled in his stomach as he let his left boot drop and reached for his right one.

He reached inside, and, sure enough, his fingers met the solid hilt of the dagger. He shuddered, fear racing through him, as he realized he would never, ever in his life, get away from the haunted weapon. He knew this had all been more of Enceladus' trickery. Moving the dagger from boot to boot, trying to make sure he knew there was no way out of this.

_Trust me_, Aragorn thought morosely. _I know._

More tears fell down his face, but he made no move to wipe them away. He put his face in his hands, his mournful gray eyes peering down in between his fingers at the dry grass. He watched a bright green spider wander by casually, going about its daily business, and began to wonder if he were the only one in the world with problems.

He caught sight of his foot, the one the warg had clawed, and noticed for the first time that it already had big, purple bruises forming on it. He dismissed it as nothing, though, knowing that, even though it would pain him, he would rarely take notice of it.

He didn't move for a long time, just sat there, thinking miserably about his wonderful past with the elves and how it had all changed so quickly.

"Why did I even drink that man's filthy water in the first place?" He muttered to himself quietly, scolding himself inwardly for being so stupid. "Now I can never get away from it. I will always try to kill them." He voice cracked as he remembered just the other day, when he had tried to murder Elladan in cold blood. "How could I have done that?" He wondered aloud, sending more sobs racking through his body. He closed his eyes, letting his imagination take him back to the day, the fight that had ensued, how he had easily knocked out the elven guards, the drunken rage he was in…

He felt a sudden presence beside him and jerked his tear-stained face up, wildly searching for whoever it was that had crept up on him. His tortured gaze registered the menacing figure standing beside him, and he shook his head, fresh tears coursing down his face as he realized who it was.

"No. No, just leave me alone!" He begged, lowering his face back onto his knees and pulling his arms around them.

The low laugh was soft and evil, and the voice was like poisonous honey. "You know that will never happen."

Aragorn continued to brokenly cry.

"That is, until you follow through with the task I gave you."

He slowly looked up, gazing defiantly into Enceladus' eyes. "No! I will never obey you! So you can leave right now, because you will never get me to do as you wish! I will never kill them!" He turned his back on the figure and tried to stifle his sobs.

A quiet sigh reached Aragorn's ears as Enceladus took a step forward. "I have a hard time believing that."

The man looked up at his tormentor once again, this time hastily rubbing the tears from his face. "I don't."

"I brought a present for you." The man's dark, glittering eyes smiled menacingly as he changed the subject tactfully.

Then, as Aragorn watched, Enceladus seemed to reach behind him and produce a beautifully carved re-curve bow with a quiver chock full of twenty-four arrows. Both were jet black, with only a small amount of gold lining tear the tip of the quiver. The man's face crumpled into a miserable expression when he realized what they were for.

"Since you could not complete the task with the dagger, you will have these." Immediately, the quiver was strapped on his back and the bow lying in front of him.

"Why do you torture me with these games?" Aragorn's voice was quiet and broken.

"Oh, do not blame me for your predicament. I am not the one who refused to follow through with the job when I first gave it to you."

Aragorn made no move to remove the quiver from his back or push the bow away from him, knowing the inevitability of the situation. The Ranger suddenly heard soft footsteps approaching and looked up. He could see the faint figure of Halbarad approaching him in the dim evening light.

"Well, I guess that is my cue to leave, then." But, just before the evil man disappeared again, he added, "And remember, you will do as I tell you." He chuckled softly again. "And I would prefer sooner rather than later." Then Enceladus was gone. And Aragorn hung his head in defeat.

-

The three elves made it back to Rivendell, letting a pair of servants take their horses to the stables and rub them down.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas had the same thoughts all coursing through their head, and they all hesitated right before the door, as if waiting for someone else to open it. Finally, Elrohir stepped forward and swung it open, striding confidently into the House. And Elrond was there, waiting for them, asking them where his adopted son was.

**Well, I hope everyone liked it! Okay, one thing before Review Replies, the song from the last chapter, 'One More Round', does anybody else agree that it would go REALLY well to Will from Ranger's Apprentice? SPOILER FOR RA BOOK 3: Especially in book three, when he's addicted to the warmweed? It would even go well to Halt's Peril, don't you think?**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**Silenthunder: Yeah, I put the vow up on my profile, too. I'm so sick of seeing those stories that have a million views but only two REviews. And, yeah, Aragorn is the chieftain of the Dunedain of the North. Hehehe…after reading this chapter, you probably REALLY want to seriously harm Enceladus now. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Saphira: I agree. I think Frodo is one of the most though-provoking characters. Cause you start to compare yourself to him, you know? Like, he saved Middle-Earth, but not for himself. I think that's awesome how he made a sacrifice that didn't benefit him in ANY way. It only harmed him. He has a good heart. :D Hmmm…I think I've heard 'Song For the Broken'. One of my favorite BarlowGir songs is probably 'One More Round' or 'Never Alone'. 'Grey' is pretty good, too. BarlowGirl ROCKS! Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**EvenstarWarrior: Well, Gilan, I think you just accomplished leaving the longest review in the history of reviews! Congratulations!* hands you jar of cookies* And, here, give this to Blaze. *hands you TWO apples.* Remember, Gilly, don't give them to him all at once, or he'll get fat. :I Your heart-to-heart talk will be in the next chapter, so…you can wait till then! :P And yes, Halbarad does have that aura, doesn't he? And by the way, when Aragorn was with the Rangers, Halbarad was his best friend, just to clear things up. :D I think both of them are very thought-provoking. Actually, I think all three are. I can tell you really thought through the question, good job! And DON'T BE SORRY FOR THE LONG REVIEW! THAT'S WHAT THE WRITER LIKES BEST! Hehe. You're awesome, Gil. Thanks for reading and reviewing! And don't eat all those cookies at once, or else Blaze AND you will be fat! :P :D**_

_**Ranger Turien: Yay! Someone else like me! I'm always hearing Halt's voice inside my head, then Will's voice, then Halt's voice telling Will's voice to shut up. :P Then they start arguing and I get confused. :D :P Yeah, Pooowweeeerrr Raaannnggeerrrsss…sorry about that, I'm really reluctant to say those two words, they're so awful. :D I agree with you, those three are the most thought-provoking, 'cause you get to really relate to them and stuff. Hey, you're right about the flames!**_  
_**Hey, Aragorn! Let's get a bonfire going! And tell Halt and Will they're invited! Oh, and don't forget about Gilan! Actually, nevermind that, Honey, just send out invitations to all the Rangers, oh, and Horace. He'll get mad if he's not invited. :D And make sure Evanlyn, DOES NOT get one. She's stupid. Woohoo! We're roasting some Tennyson tonight! I harbor a hate for him, since he put Halt through all that pain. He needs to die. Hehehe…by his own poison…well, technically by the Genovesans' poison, but, whatever.**_  
_**Okay, sorry about that. I also harbor an unquenchable hate for Evanlyn and her dumb little daughter, too. I hate them both.**_  
_**Change, that, Honey, invite Evanlyn, we'll roast Tennyson tomorrow night. :P :D**_  
_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**Gone**  
**Artist: Switchfoot**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**_Okay, this is kinda like the last question, but oh well. :D :D :P_**  
** Which LoTR or The Hobbit character can you relate to best and why?**

_**Arrow :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** And remember, everyone, there is absolutely NO slash/romance in ANY of my stories. This is all friend/family love here.**  
** I know that this story's been pretty dark and heavy in the angst department, but it will start to lighten up, so don't worry!**  
** PS. Okay, you're welcome for the super early chapter. I've been writing so much I've got an overload of finished chapters, so…enjoy! :D :D**

As Halbarad's shady form grew closer, Aragorn moved slightly, trying to shrug the quiver from his back, but the weapon was firmly in place, and he stopped struggling. He didn't try to move the bow, knowing that it would go nowhere except in his hands. He glanced up and found that the stars were beginning to shine, and the sun was almost completely down. _Maybe he won't see them._ Aragorn thought.

Halbarad approached soundlessly and eased himself down gently beside Aragorn. The Ranger looked up at his friend, who avoided eye contact.

"I am sorry. I should not have tried to make you tell me what was wrong. Forgive me." His voice showed true concern and apology, which made Aragorn feel even worse.

"No, no. Don't be. I am the one in the wrong." The Ranger waved his friend's apology aside with a dismissive hand gesture.

"No, really, Strider. If you didn't want to tell me, I should not have made you."

"Halbarad." Aragorn looked his best friend in the eyes, seeing the sympathy there, and forced his expression to be one of exasperation. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about."

There was silence as both men looked away for a minute or so.

Then Aragorn's brain chose that moment to remind its owner about the young girl who had been taken away by the orcs just earlier in the day. I wonder what has become of her.

Aragorn's friend could see the pain and sorrow in his chieftain's eyes, and, after a minute, Aragorn turned his gaze away and stared distantly at the horizon. His keen eyes barely caught the faintest sign of a tear, and that's when he decided he needed to do something about his friend's depression.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" He scooted closer and put an arm around Strider's shoulders, trying to comfort his best friend.

Actually, there was. And Aragorn felt it was time he confided in someone else, and maybe they could ease the torturous pain inside him. His eyes scanned the night landscape, trying to find a place to start, and, when he found none, he decided to jump in at the deep end.

"I tried to kill Elladan." He said it quietly, more to himself than to the other Ranger.

Halbarad was utterly confused. He knew little about Aragorn's past, except that he was raised by elves and Elladan was one of his foster brothers, but he had no idea what he was talking about, killing him. Kill him? Why would Strider try to kill Elladan?

Aragorn glanced up, his inner struggle evident on his face, and saw the confusion on Halbarad's face. "A man…" His voice trailed off as he tried to regain control of his emotions. "A man called…Enceladus…", he spoke the name with some acidity, 'he…I…drank his water."

Halbarad's mouth open, prepared to ask the question on the tip of his tongue. What did this man's water have to do with anything?

"It…it was…poisoned." Aragorn began to talk to himself now, scolding himself for being so stupid as to drink the liquid. "I shouldn't have. It was dumb of me. I am a full-fledged Ranger and I drank a stranger's water and now he's poisoned me against my brothers and it's all my fault that I tried to kill him and they'll all die because of me and that wicked man's will." He paused, gathering his thoughts, reining in his racing heart and the haunting memories that the words revived.

"Slow down, Strider. Why don't you start from the beginning, okay?" Halbarad spoke softly, and Aragorn looked up into his eyes, seeing the true concern there.

He nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"It all started when Legolas and I, along with my brothers…" He glanced back up at his friend to make sure he was following. "…decided to go hunting. I found a doe and followed her into the woods. But when I went to shoot, she suddenly fell dead, an arrow in her. I wasn't the one who had shot it, so, after a few minutes of waiting and watching, I investigated." He paused to regain his breath. "There was a note attached to the arrow, telling me to be back here at sundown. So, when we camped for the night, I waited until they were all asleep, and went back."

Aragorn stopped, letting his friend absorb this new information, before continuing. He took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out slowly.

"He, Enceladus, was there, and he offered me meat and water. Foolishly, I drank and ate, and soon found out that it was poisoned. It was a poison undetectable by smell or taste, even the looks of it was fine. Then I fell unconscious, and, when I awoke, he and his campsite were gone. The logs he had around the campfire, even the ashes from the fire were gone." He snorted derisively. "My brothers did not believe me when I told them, nor did Legolas." He paused. "Until I tried to kill Elladan." The last sentence was spoken softly and almost inaudibly, but Halbarad understood. "Then they believed me." He snapped out of his melancholy state momentarily and let out a short bark of laughter. "Oh, did they believe me. Once El saw that dagger I held, he…" His voice trailed off again as the confused happiness died down and he settled once again into his formerly depressed manner.

Halbarad knew not what to say, so he remained silent, contemplating what Aragorn had just told him.  
The Ranger's voice grew quiet, almost inaudibly quiet, as he continued. "Since then I've almost succeeded in murdering everyone else I loved."

The other man looked up at his friend and saw two more tears slip down his face.

"Now I have nothing left, Hal."

Halbarad recognized the affectionate nickname his chieftain had given him some years ago, and knew his best friend was in trouble. He knew what it was like to be separated from your family, believing that you had lost them forever.

"I understand, and I'm so sorry." He whispered in response, hoping his friend would accept his condolences.

Aragorn nodded, staring down at his knees. "So am I, Halbarad. So am I."

-

Elladan hesitated, not knowing how to answer his father's question.

Legolas and Elrohir were on either side of him, perching on the end of their plush armchairs as if ready to take flight.

Elrond leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his desk, waiting expectantly for his son to answer. "Well?"  
Elladan glanced around his Ada's study nervously, trying to find a good place to start explaining. He had no idea that his human brother was in much the same predicament at this very moment.

Suddenly, his resolve was renewed and the young elf spoke with certainty and confidence. "I let him go."

"You let him go?" The elf lord saw the wisdom in his son's choice, but he couldn't fill that sudden, gaping hole in his heart left by his foster son. "Why?"

"He needs to be alone, Ada. He needs to sort through things, and…" He wasn't sure how to go about saying the next part. "…he didn't want to come home."

Grief flooded the elder elf and he looked down at his desk, his eyes sad and despairing.

"He does not trust himself anymore, Ada. We told him we could help him, but he refused." Elladan fell silent, remembering the pain and misery in his youngest brother's eyes.

The room was silent except for the pattering rain on the windowpane. The elven lord looked up at his two sons and their friend; none of them met his gaze.

"You made a wise decision, Elladan." Elrond could feel the tension in the room lighten slightly. "But where did he go?"

"To join the Rangers again." Legolas put in, hoping the information would lessen the other elf's grief.  
Elrond knew his son would not be back for several years; it was always like that when he went to live with the rangers again. He was only able to see him once in many years. He looked out the window at the gray sky and the rain splattering down on the ground outside.

But there was one difference from the other times he had gone back to the ranger camp and this one. He had gotten to say goodbye on all the others.

** Well, there you go! I hope everyone liked it! And, I just wanted to ask, does anyone own/have used a PSE Snake 60" Recurve bow? I'm gonna start saving up for one, but first I would like to know if anyone would/would not recommend it. Thanks!**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**Silenthunder: Hehehe…feeling the suspense yet? :P You seem pretty enraged at Enceladus…hmm….maybe I should give him a force field to protect him from you until I'm ready to kill him off. :D :P Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**LadyOfAnfalas: I'm glad you like her. I tried to make her really young, but still mature in some ways. Anyways, I'm gonna lighten up on the angst a little in later chapters. I don't want the story to be too dark. Yeah, I read that anti-abortion thing on 'Silenthunder's profile, and I was balling my eyes out. So I decided to put it on mine, since people really need to be more aware of that kinda stuff. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**Saphira: Okay, this chapter didn't really have that bad of a cliffie, so its not as evil as the last one. :P :D I like 'This Is Home' a lot, especially since I can relate to it a lot, 'Love Alone Is Worth A Fight' is really good, too, except I got kinda sick of it when Air1 played it non-stop. My favorites are 'Mess Of Me', 'Dark Horses', and 'The Sound.' That's so cool! Me and my best friend are like Merry and Pippin. A lot. We're always doing some weird, stupid thing, then end up breaking something. :D I think in that case I'm more of Pippin, and my friend's Merry. I'm usually the one that does all the breaking and bad ideas. It's always fun, though. :D :P Hmm…I took a few of those tests. I don't remember what I scored though. Maybe I'll go back and retake it…Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D**_

_**Ranger Turien: Yeah, she's not great AT ALL. I was skimming through the pages of book 12 and I found the part where it says that Crowley died. All I said was, 'When Crowley dies, the Ranger Corps dies, and the series is murdered.' Yes, good idea, let's roast Ferris, too. Well, actually, Halt might not like that very much. He is his brother and all…Good idea!**_  
_**Evanlyn! Come here! Look at the fire, isn't it pretty? Just get a little bit closer and…oops! Well, looks like that's the end of her. :P I was reading book 10 and I read the part where Evanlyn was sword fighting Alyss and they were fighting and stuff, and Evanlyn was being the full-of-herself-jerk that she is and Halt SAT HER DOWN! Wooohoooo! I was like, 'finally, someone put her in her place.' I was laughing through that whole part. :D Anyways, yeah. Let's start a forum on this topic. :D**_  
_**Yeah, sometimes I feel like I don't really live up to my dad's expectations. Actually, not sometimes, a lot. I'm always pretending like I'm talking to the rangers and getting advice from them and stuff. Or I think, 'What would Halt do in this situation?' I'm such a nerd. :P :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D**_

_**Greenleaf: Oh cool! Where did you go? And no, I did not kill the girl…yet. *evil smile* No, the weapons aren't invisible, Halbarad just couldn't see the bow and quiver 'cause it was dark and, even though he kinda caught a glimpse of it just dismissed it as nothing. Yeah, sometimes people underestimate me. Hehe. But they've never seen me angry. :P I don't know who I relate to most…maybe Faramir…or maybe Merry…I'm not sure. I used to be able to relate to Frodo, but things have changed in my life, and now I'm not burdened with bad emotions. Oh, yeah! That reminds me, I Pmed skyleafalchemist19 and asked them where the story was published, but they said it wasn't published anywhere yet. So let's start begging! :D :P Hmmmm…My favorite poem? Basically, I agree with you. Gil-Galad and the Aragorn one are both my favorites. I also like the one from the end of RoTK about traveling 'east of the moon, west of the sun' and the 'secret path, open gate' or something like that. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D**_

**SONG OF THE DAY**

_**Got this one from EvenstarWarrior. I think it goes really well with this story. Thanks Evenstar!**_

**Let Go**  
**Artist: RED**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

** What is your poem from the LoTR books and why? And, if you haven't read the LoTR books, what is your favorite line from the poem 'All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter'?**

_**Arrow :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of The Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** Oh I am SO pumped! I just found out that Manic Drive is coming out with a new album on October 14th called VIP! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! **

Aragorn let Halbarad lead him back to where the other rangers were waiting restlessly on the path, anxious to get back to the camp.

In any other case, Halbarad would have sent them on, but, this wasn't any other case. He knew that his friend needed help, and the least he could do was have him ride back with the whole company.

Before mounting up, Aragorn bent down and examined the bandages around his horse's legs and ran his hand over them lightly, checking for broken bones or anything the others could have missed.  
Even in the dim light, the Ranger could see the small amount of blood seeping through the bandage. He glanced up quizzically at a nearby ranger, who had saddled up Roheryn for him.

"Just scratches, chieftain. Nothing too serious." He said, reading the question in his leader's eyes.

Aragorn simply nodded and carefully felt his horse's fetlocks, checking for bowed tendons or worse. Finally satisfied, he gave Roheryn a pat on the nose and swung up into the saddle, murmuring his thanks to the beast as he did so.

He looked to his left and saw Halbarad a few paces behind him, mounted on his own horse. Aragorn glanced up at the sky, seeing it was already dark, and decided they had a few hours' travel before they reached the ranger camp. He looked back at Halbarad, and his friend nodded encouragingly.

Then, seeing no one else charging ahead to take the lead, he clucked gently to his stallion and set the pace for the small band of rangers.

It was around midnight when the group finally arrived at the ranger encampment. Aragorn, though used to riding long hours at a time, was beginning to get saddle sore, and he slid to the firm ground once again with a grateful sigh.

One of the young apprentice rangers approached him, offering to take his horse and rub him down. But, as much as the man would have liked that, he shook his head and thanked the boy, leading the stallion to the nearby paddock. He felt he owed Roheryn something after saving his life earlier, and it was the least he could do to care for him before he turned in himself.

He rubbed his horse down carefully before changing the bandages on his cuts, even though they didn't need it. Smoothing his stallion's forelock between his ears, he murmured a few grateful words to his horse, knowing the danger he had put himself in to save his master's life. Then he gave the horse an apple and turned him out in the lush grass of the enclosure.

After watching Roheryn mingle with the other horses for a few minutes, he sighed and turned away back to his tent, which had been abandoned for some weeks. When he neared it, he saw the soft glow of candlelight coming from behind the tent flaps and smiled to himself. He knew that Halbarad must have sent someone to make sure the place was clean and ready for use, or he may even have done it himself. As he pushed the heavy curtain aside and entered, he saw that the bed was made, a hot meal was waiting for him on the nightstand, and the place had been recently dusted and scoured.

He sank down onto the bed, pulling off his boots as he did so. But when he reached for his right foot, he remembered the knife and retracted his hand. Thankfully, he was able to ease the quiver from his back and set it beside the bow on his nightstand. He knew that Enceladus was only allowing him to do this since he still had the dagger with him. If it had been a few days ago, he would have grabbed the weapons and run into the forest, burying them in the river or burning them until they were nothing more than a tray of ash. But, now, he could not find it in himself to get rid of them, and that scared him even more than the dagger inside his shoe did.

-

Ten. Eleven. Midnight. One o'clock. Two o'clock.

Aragorn rolled over restlessly again, trying to get comfortable. _I need something to distract myself._ He thought.

He had been awake all night, thoughts wandering through his head about the events of the past two days. Every time he seemed to drift off into the land of sleep, the ugly thoughts would claim his mind again and he would sit awake for another three hours, concentrating on them, overanalyzing them, wondering if he had done the right thing.

Finally, his train of thought went to the young girl who he had spoken with just that morning.

_Well_, he thought with a dull sense of humor, _it was more like yesterday morning._ He glanced at the moon, guessing it to be about three in the morning.

"I wonder what has become of her." He whispered to his bed sheets. They remained mute, just as he'd expected. He turned over again, trying to wiggle free of the nasty ideas forming inside his head. _They could have killed her. She sacrificed herself. For me. For her family. I'm sure they killed her. They beat her. They tortured her. They—Stop this, Aragorn!_ He sat upright, trying to rein in his crazy thoughts. He ran his hands through his dark, tangled hair, trying to think of a solution to his problem.

Then it hit him. He knew what it was he would have to do if he wanted to calm his conscience.

He would have to rescue the girl.

He paused uncertainly, unsure of whether he should go tonight or the next night. No, I have to do this now. He smiled. If I ever want to get any sleep.

The resolve strengthening in his mind, he grew excited and swung his legs over the side of the bed, launching to his feet and dressing quickly before he could change his mind. He grabbed his sword and was about to leave the tent when a thought suddenly came to him.

"Almost forgot." He walked back inside and picked up the dark quiver, slinging it over his back and letting the bow hand loosely in his hand. He pushed aside the tent flaps and stopped dead in his tracks.

_What have I done?_ He was horrified at himself for just picking up the malicious weapons so easily and pretending like there was nothing wrong with them. No, he hadn't been pretending. He had really believed it. Angry with himself for bending to Enceladus' will so easily, he continued his journey through the darkness of the ranger encampment.

He knew there would be sentries out and about, keeping guard over the borders of the camp. _What am I supposed to tell them?_ He wondered. Then an idea came to him.

Halbarad.

He knew his friend would agree to accompany him, so he stalked off in the direction of his friend's tent, being careful as to where he placed his feet.

He pushed the thick curtain back and stepped lightly inside. Just before the curtain fell back into place, it lit up Halbarad's peaceful, sleeping form, and Aragorn almost felt reluctant to wake him.

_He would never forgive me if I did this alone._ He thought, taking a few steps closer. _Besides, I am sure he would want in on the action._

He looked down at his hand, which was still holding the bow, and slipped it over his shoulder. Then he gently shook his friend awake.

The ranger's eyes opened hazily, an obvious question in them.

"What's wrong, Strider?" He rubbed his eyes, and sat up, looking behind his chieftain to see if there was any sign of danger.

"Do not fear, Hal. There is no danger." He glanced behind him at the entrance to the small abode, then turned back to his friend. "I need your help."

**Okay, I hope everybody liked it. Please tell me if I got their characters right/wrong. Aragorn might seem a little OOC at times, but bear in mind, it's the poison. Anyways, here's review replies! Oh, and all you Ranger's Apprentice fans, check out the story 'Running For My Life' by elfpen. Well, if you haven't read book 8 yet, don't read it unless you want some major spoilers. But anyways, I thoroughly enjoyed it. :D :D**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**Silenthunder: Yup, he's the Chieftain, all right. I think I remember that part in FoTR, but that was a while ago…Anyways, yes, I really enjoyed Frodo's song. Too bad he didn't sing it in the movie. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**horseyyay: I hope you enjoyed your holiday! Man, am I jealous. Hasn't been a holiday 'round here in years. No, I'm just kidding. :P Anyways, too bad you didn't have any wifi. That probably sucked. Yes, I think Frodo is really thought-provoking 'cause of the sacrifice he made, ya' know? It kinda makes me think about the sacrifices I've made, and how they're nothing compared to what he did. Don't worry, I don't think Gollum is that weird. I mean, I've got a One Ring too, and I have to admit, I get crazy jealous whenever someone else touches it. Then I start screaming at them that its 'MY PRECIOUS!' :P I really like 'The Road Goes Ever On' a lot. It's a cute little poem. And I just like it. A lot. It has that likeable factor, you know? My favorite line from the 'Gold' poem is probably 'All that is gold does not glitter'. Thanks! I like my name a lot, too. And don't worry, decoding your 'madness' wasn't hard at all. :P :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Ranger Turien: Okay, first things first, I started a forum about hating Cassandra and her kid. It's called "The 'We Hate Cassandra' Club". Hmmm…do you hate Evanlyn? I don't believe I ever asked you. Yeah, last night I was talking to Halt and Will, in my thoughts, of course, then I felt really weird for doing it. It made me feel like I needed to see a psychotherapist. Hahaha. Fat chance. :D I'm making a Strider costume for Halloween. I've finished the sword, and I've got a small bow that's homemade, but that's about it. How are you making yours? And I would love to see pictures! Anyways, yeah, I've been wanting a bow for a really long time, and I'm hoping my parents are willing to spend a little bit extra on me for Christmas. :D Maybe if I'm a really good kid…**_  
_**I really like that poem, too. Éomer is awesome. Wait a second, where did that come from? Huh. Meh, probably just 'cause every time I heard the word 'Rohirrim', I think of Éomer in…what was it? I'm pretty sure it was RoTK, where he has that half-crazed expression on his face and grabs the spear and launches it at that dude on top of the oliphaunt. Then I think of that one dude at the Battle of Pelennor Fields who looked so enthusiastic while riding his horse. Ugh. That probably sounded so confusing. :P Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**EvenstarWarrior: Hehehe. Now…if only I could get you to REALLY break down in tears…Nah, I'm just kidding. Or was I…? Yes, I know you like that song. I chose it just for you. And I was listening to it and I totally love it. :D Yes, all of those are good, though I'm not sure if the Legolas and Aragorn ones are some of my favorites. They're still good, though. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! PS. You're gonna LOVE the song for this chappie. :D**_

_**Saphira: Okay, don't worry! You will learn why Enceladus is doing all this in a LATER chapter, so you'll just have to wait 'till I'm ready to reveal the ultimate plot…hehehe…well, which should be in the next 1-2 chapters. :D Does Elrond know about Enceladus….no, I mean, he knows he poisoned Aragorn, but Aragorn didn't tell anybody that he keeps appearing to him and giving him weapons. Good question! Yes, I love the song 'Let Go'. It's really awesome. Whenever I listen to it I find myself singing and dancing instead of typing. :P**_  
_**I really like 'The Road Goes Ever On.' That's a really good one. Yeah, I'm pretty obsessed with LoTR, too. I've read all three LoTR books, I'm halfway through the Hobbit, and I can't wait to start The Silmarillion! :D Yeah, the Song of Durin is really cool. I can tell you really thought through the question. Good job! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D**_

_**Sonicsscrewdriversinmiddleearth: Ah, so I finally discover Greenleaf's identity. :P I like your name. :D You WENT TO TURKEY?! How cool! Did you have fun?**_  
_**Nope, Halbarad is Tolkien's character. Hehe. I couldn't create a character as awesome as that. :P YAY! I'm not the only one who is reminded of Jesus when I hear that poem! I really like it; that's a super cool one. **_  
_**W-O-W. It sounds like you had QUITE the adventure. :D It sounds fun. Me and my friend are always getting ourselves into trouble…well, actually I'm usually getting both of us into trouble. :P Yeah, I can relate to Sam a little bit, but not that much. He's such an underrated character. I mean, without him, Middle-Earth would have been doomed. Yeah, my family's not rich either, and you know what? I enjoy it. :D I'm not saying were poor, either, though. Keep that in mind. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

**WARNING: AN AVID LORD OF THE RINGS FAN IS ABOUT TO GO ON A HYSTERICAL RANT, PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

Okay, I just wanted to make a point here:  
THERE IS NO REASON WHY PEOPLE SHOULD HATE/DISLIKE/OR GET A BAD VIBE FORM BOROMIR! Shall I repeat that? Good. So what, he was tempted by the Ring? EVERYONE WAS! And with all that pressure put on him by his dad, I can totally understand why he was like that. And you say, 'Well, he tried to take the Ring from Frodo!' And I say, 'But then he APOLOGIZED and LAID DOWN HIS OWN LIFE to save Merry and Pippin! He is AWESOME! If there was anyone you should hate/dislike it should be Frodo. (not saying that I do hate/dislike him. He's cool.) Here's my major point, Frodo DID NOT throw the Ring in Mount Doom, he was going to keep it and didn't care what happened to Middle-Earth! Seriously! Gollum is the one who REALLY saved Middle-Earth!

**END OF RANT**

**Okay, I had to cut myself short on that one, else I could have gone on for years about that. :P Anyways…**

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**VIP**  
**Artist: Manic Drive**  
**PS. Yes, this is their new single from their new album, and you CAN find it on the internet.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

** In The Lord of the Rings films, who do you think has the best costumes and why?**

_**Bye!**_

_**Arrow :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** Okay, sorry about this RIDICULOUSLY long wait, everybody. School's been kinda using up my time now that summer's over. :P Anyways, Enceladus' motives will be revealed in the next chapter or two.**

The two Rangers stealthily slipped out of the tent, then made their way around to the back of it until they were just inside the treeline, which served as a border for the encampment.

It had taken some persuading to get Halbarad to do this tonight. The other Ranger had said they could do it tomorrow night, but Aragorn had insisted that it be tonight. When Halbarad had seen how much this meant to his chieftain, he had reluctantly agreed.

They stalked along through the trees, their soft-soled boots barely making a sound on the soft carpet of grass and soil. They moved slowly and carefully, testing the ground with their feet for twigs or other small things that might make any noise before applying their whole weight there. Finally, though, they made it clear of the ranger encampment and Halbarad and Aragorn began to make their way to the site where Aragorn had been viciously attacked by the wargs.

The pair went on their journey in silence, neither one really feeling like starting a conversation of any sort. And, after several hours of the quiet trek, they finally made it to the place.

Aragorn scowled down at the bodies that still littered the path, nudging one of the warg bodies with the toe of his boot. Stiff as a board. He turned away from them, not wanting to smell their reek anymore, and followed Halbarad into the forest. It was easy to follow the tracks from his and Roheryn's mad gallop for the path, and the trail the orcs left was even easier to follow, even in the dark. Before long, they had made it to the exact spot where Aragorn had spoken with the girl just before she was dragged off back to the village.

He winced as the memory resurfaced.

Halbarad caught the small expression and glanced up at Aragorn. He gave him a questioning look.  
"I'm fine, now let's go." The other Ranger said, nodding as he gently nudged Halbarad forward.

They followed the painfully obvious trails the orcs left while hauling the girl back to the village, and, soon, they were right on the edge of the small clearing that housed the many dwellings.

But they didn't look warm and inviting. Not at all. In the center of the whole village was a stockade, and one person was entrapped there, moaning softly. There was also a flogging post and a small stage set up where Aragorn guessed they had beheaded several people. Or worse. He could see lights in many of the houses, probably because the orcs would not let those poor people sleep. He was sure that they were up all night, tending the vile creatures' every whim. He shuddered at the thought. Then he saw a building that was two stories high, as compared to the others, which were only a single story. He assumed this to be their leader's or governor's house, seeing as it apparently was slightly more luxurious than the others. Figuring that the orc leaders would probably house themselves there, cowing the nobles and making them work like servants, he whispered quietly in Halbarad's ear, trying to make his voice as discernible as possible while remaining in low tones.

"I would like to get up close to them. That house, over there…" He pointed at the two-story building, then retracted his finger quickly. "I'm sure that is where the orcs' leaders will be staying. I think I'll go try to gather some information."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And Halbarad saw that. But that didn't mean he could like it.  
"You said we were just going to find the girl, then leave." He protested.

"I know, and we will. But first I want to see if I can figure out what these vile creatures are up to." He started to move forward, but Halbarad caught his arm.

"Strider, I'm coming with you."

But Aragorn was already shaking his head before his friend could finish his statement. "One of us will be more quiet than two." He said. "And besides, I need you to stay here just in case there is trouble."

"But—"

"Hal, listen to me. I will go in there quickly and come out, that is all. I just do not like the idea of sharing the area with a band of orcs."

Halbarad, seeing his chieftain's conviction, finally relented. The man would do better at staying hidden going alone that he would if he tagged along, anyway.

"Alright." He said resignedly, then put a firm hand on Aragorn's shoulder before he could dart away. "But be careful, okay?"

The Ranger smiled at his best friend, seeing the concern there. "When have you ever known me to be otherwise?"

And with those last words, Aragorn slipped away across the settlement.

-

The man ducked quickly, barely avoiding the watchman's keen eyes. After a moment, he lifted his head slowly, just in time to see the filthy creature shrug indifferently and glance away. Aragorn sighed quietly in relief.

Too close. He thought. Sticking to the shadows, he slowly made his way past the rows of houses, keeping his eyes fixed on the two-story house dead ahead. Only ten more yards to go. Seven. Five. Three.

The man pressed himself against the wall, just to the right of the front door. He knew there was no chance of him getting inside this way without being seen, so he discreetly moved away from the door and around to the side of the building. He tried to stay close to the primitive siding on the structure, but the thorny rose bushes kept him a good distance away. Finally, though, he made it to the very rear of the house. He took a few paces back from the wall, glancing behind him to reassure himself it was only the dark, dense woods behind him. Then he studied the building carefully. There had to be a back door. Or at least a low window that would serve well enough as an alternative exit. Only a fool would have one way in and one way out. And besides, he had seen an orc emerge from this side of the building when he had first started off.

Running his callused fingers over the smooth, wooden planking, he searched for some sign of a hidden entrance somewhere, hoping that it wouldn't be too hard to find. He covered the entire length of wall before stepping back again, carefully examining his surroundings first, of course, and frowning at it thoughtfully. And that was when the thought struck him that maybe he should look up. And he did.  
Sure enough, a window, just a little higher than his head, hung halfway open, allowing a small ray of light to shine out. Aragorn smiled. _Valar, how could I have missed that?_

He studied it carefully, gauging how far he would have to climb up before he could easily slip inside. Then he made his move. He quickly scaled the few feet needed for him to get up before peering inside the window cautiously. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he was met with a wall of wooden slats. Then he looked a little closer. Crates. There were wooden crates acting like a barrier between the window and the rest of the room. Seeing a small space that he could fit into, he easily climbed through the window, his figure hidden from sight by the crates, and kneeled silently in the small area. He leaned his back gently against the wall behind him, at the same time glancing through a small gap in the four heavy boxes that kept him safe from the orcs on the other side of the room.

"But then what are we supposed to do?" A guttural voice asked.

Aragorn heard a few scuffling sounds before another voice answered. "Then, after the camp has been destroyed, we leave him alive. Then he can drown in his own misery." The Ranger shuddered at the words, then realized that this voice was different from the others. It wasn't the thick, snarling growls of the orcs, it was a more human sound. He tried to get a good look at its source, but one of the three orcs in the room stepped right in front of the low desk the human was seated behind.

"Sounds good to me."

The four beings in the room chuckled, then the human voice answered him.

"And then, no more Elrond, no more of his annoying friends…"

Aragorn felt his heart beating ridiculously fast as he heard the last four words, being tortured by the thought of them.

"…and no more Rangers."

The Ranger looked away from his little peephole and silently slumped back against the wall, thoughts coursing through is head faster than he could ever have imagined.

_The orcs are going to wipe out the Rangers. They are going to kill Ada…all of them will be gone._ His eyes shot back to the peek hole as the orc stepped aside, revealing the man sitting behind the desk. And then the unidentified person's first comment made sense.

_'Then he can drown in his own misery.'_

The words echoed through Aragorn's head as he stared at the person seated there. He was talking about me. For, slouching in the plush armchair with both feet kicked up on the desktop, sat Enceladus.

**Well, what do you guys think? Please tell me if I got everyone's characters right. And don't forget to review! Oh wait, before I let you guys go, I just wanted to say Ranger Turien has this cool forum for Ranger's Apprentice roleplay. Here's the link:** **(Just take out the spaces)**

There is a space in between each of the bold letters. For instance, there is a space between '/' and '5' for the last set of bold letters. The first would be ':' and '/' second '.' and 'fanfiction' and so on and so forth. I just thought I'd make it a little easier for you guys...if I haven't utterly confused you. If I have, I can PM you the link if you'd like. :D  
https**: /**/www**. f**anfiction**. n**et**/ m**yforums**/ R**anger-Turien**/ 5**446729/

**OKAY SORRY. One more thing before I forget. If you agree with me on the Boromir rant, copy and paste it on your profile. I will be putting it up on my profile here in a few minutes, so…yeah.**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**inkpen112: Yay! I'm glad someone agrees with me on my rant. I just think Boromir is such an underrated character and people are always hating on him. It's sad. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**EvenstarWarrior: *whistles* Wow! Thank you so much for the humongous review! :P (Hehehe…its humONgous, not humUNGous. :P :D Thank you for agreeing with me on the rant. I'm surprised to see how many people agree with me on it. :) And no, he didn't just want to save the girl to get some sleep, A) it was his conscious for the most part and B) he needed something to hold on to. 'Cause everything he does seems to destroy someone, and he wants to save something. Are you saying that I'm using too many fast parts? 'Cause if I need to add more slower parts, please just let me know. Yes, they certainly worked hard to make them hideous, didn't they? I have to say, though, I seriously hate Tauriel's costume. Her necklace is pretty, and her knives look cool, but that doesn't change my opinion on her. I mean, her boots are NOT elvish boots. I mean, elf boots are soft and they are NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SHINY. The sun will reflect off of them and give your presence away! Hehe. Learned that from…guess who? Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth: Oh, that sounds so fun! Lucky for all those kids, they get to read The Hobbit! :D Hehe…the fate of the girl will be decided soon…very soon…:) Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**Ranger Turien: Yeah, I guess Evanlyn's okay in the first six books. But then in the seventh book, she is a STUCK UP SNOB. Um….I think they took out your web address, 'cause all that's there is .com. Can you PM it to me pweeze? Oh, Ranger's Apprentice is influencing my story? Hmm…I guess that's good, right? :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Saphira: Wow. I am so surprised that pretty much everyone agreed with me on the rant thing. I thought there would be some peeps who still didn't like him. :P Yeah, VIP really wasn't supposed to go with the chapter. The songs really just happen to work with the chapter, but I'm really just picking them 'cause I'm in to them right then. :P Oh yeah, elves in armor are SO FREAKIN AWESOME! And I cannot WAIT to see Thranduil fight. I mean, I am so pumped to see that. :D I'm gonna read the Children of Hurin and the Silmarillion, but I've got some other books to read first. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D**_

_**LadyOfAnfalas: Yay! My descriptions are getting better! I've felt that I've really struggled with incorporating the scenery and stuff and descriptions of everything into the story; you have no idea how much your encouragement means to me! I'm glad you agree with me on the whole Boromir thing. I just feel like everybody totally bashes on him and he doesn't deserve it at all. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D**_

_**horseyyay: Yay! Like, everybody has agreed with me on the rant. I'm so happy! Hehe…*does happy Gollum dance* Yeah, Gollum really saved Middle-Earth, and he doesn't get any credit at all! Took you long to read? What do you mean? No matter when you read it, I'm just thankful that you read it! :D Oh, and thank you for reviewing 'Crowley's Pet'. I really appreciate that. Which RA book are you on? Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D :D**_

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**Hide**  
**Artist: Red**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

** If you could pick any of the Lord of the Rings characters to teach you a skill, who would you pick to teach you and what would you want to be taught?**

_**Arrow :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** Okay, let's just clear something up here before we get started. I've been getting a lot of grief from a certain two reviewers *glares at EvenstarWarrior and Faramir Freak* about the pronunciation of Enceladus' name. And if anyone else is having problems with that, here is how you pronounce it. En-sell-uh-dus. That's all there is to it. I've been asked, why not just change the spelling? Well, because, yes, you answered correctly, it's a moon of Jupiter. So that is really the correct spelling there. Besides, I think it looks cool. :P :D Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"So, when are we going to attack?" A thick orc voice posed the question. Aragorn listened intently, despite the thoughts whirling inside his head.

"Two days' time, my friend." Enceladus' voice was sickly sweet. "Then, once the rangers are out of the way, we attack Rivendell. Well, not really attack."

_What is he talking about?_ Aragorn thought, confused.

"All we have to do is get in, kill the Half-Elven family, then get out."

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat.

"Who's goin' to kill 'em?" One of the orcs asked.

"Idiot! I have already told you that!" Enceladus answered anyway. "That stupid human, Aragorn." He snorted in derision. "Though he may believe he can fight the poison, sooner or later it will get the better of him. And hopefully sooner. I was planning on him being weaker than that."

We. He said we. He considers me on his side. Aragorn's heart leapt to his throat. He tried to choke back a gasp as he realized what Enceladus wanted him to do. But it was too late. The noise escaped him like a little strangled cry, and the ranger froze, hoping that the four beings in the room had not heard.

"What was that?" Enceladus hissed.

The man's heart fell.

"We're not alone." One of the orcs growled before whirling around to face the back of the room. Aragorn's breath was now coming in short, ragged heaves as the whole situation overwhelmed him. _I am going to kill my family. The Rangers will be gone. My life will be over. Everything I've ever loved will be dead._ His gray eyes flew wide in panic as two of the orcs neared his hiding spot. _Maybe I should just let them kill me._ He thought desperately as he was reminded again of his family's smiling faces. _No._ He thought. _I cannot let Hal down. Or the girl. I have already disappointed enough people for the time being._ He lunged for the open window, while still staying as light on his feet as a cat and as silent as a mouse. But the orcs saw the movement and one's filthy arm shot out and grasped the man's wrist. He cried out in surprise, then whirled to face his enemy.

Aragorn caught sight of Enceladus, who was now on his feet, a look of startled panic on his face. I've got you now. Aragorn thought with grim humor as he realized he'd uncovered Enceladus' plot.  
"Get him!" He shouted, taking a few desperate steps away from the desk.

The Ranger wrenched out of the orc's disgusting grip and darted for the window again, this time making halfway out before the other orc caught him. The thing grabbed his ankle this time, which Aragorn quickly freed himself of with a swift kick. Then the man was leaping out the window and landing on the hard-packed dirt with a dull thud and running for the cover of the trees.

He paused as soon as he reached the border of trees and turned to look back, curious as to why he had not heard any footsteps behind him. Then he figured it out. The orcs had not even bothered to chase after him. After he had leapt from the window, they had simply shrugged and turned back to Enceladus for further direction. His gray eyes darting left and right for signs of disturbance, he crept back over to the window to listen.

"Why did you want us to let 'im go?" One of the orcs asked.

Enceladus laughed, a loud, barking laugh. "Because, Stupid, he'll race down to Rivendell to warn them, and as soon as the Rangers are without their leader, we'll strike." Aragorn heard the meaty smack of a fist on flesh and guessed that Enceladus had hit his palm with his fist. "And then, he'll return to find nothing but ashes and ruin. And all he'll find will be hatred back at Rivendell, of course, since he will kill them."

So this is it. After all this time, his plot is discovered. Aragorn thought as he silently treaded back to the forest. He safely made it back into the cover of the trees and began to skirt the town, trying to get back to where he had left Halbarad. _But why does he hate me? Why does he hate my family? And the Rangers?_ All these unanswered questions went through his head as he trekked back to find his friend.

-

"Strider, are you sure?" The ranger asked, starting to feel the beginnings of nervousness creep in.

Aragorn nodded his head emphatically. "Yes. One of us must go to Rivendell to get help. The orcs will be here in two days' time."

Several rangers were all standing inside the command tent, listening intently to Aragorn as he recounted what happened at the village.

"All right. It is settled, then. You will ride to Rivendell as soon as possible and get help. There is no way we could fight all those orcs and come out alive."

Aragorn shook his head. "No, Tahril. I do not wish to go."

Tahril looked up at him. He frowned. "Why not?" The man's graying hair framed his face, shading some parts of it and giving him an eerie look.

"Because…" Aragorn hesitated, not sure how to go about this. Then he though of an easy answer. "Because that is Enceladus' plan. To catch us while we are without a leader and without the elves' help. I should stay."

Tahril nodded.

A younger man standing towards the back of the small crowd of rangers stepped forward, raising one hand halfway. "I will go." His young face was serious, his jaw set in determination.

Aragorn nodded, grateful for the younger man's intervention. "Thank you,…" The man paused, momentarily forgetting the man's name. "…Sparrow." Though he knew addressing him by his first name would be more polite, but he had forgotten it completely. So he had used the young man's last name.

Sparrow nodded thankfully. "I shall depart immediately." Then, nodding to his chieftain, he strode quickly from the tent.

"Good then." Aragorn said, glancing around at his comrades. "We have two days to prepare for battle."

**Well, did you guys like it? This story is coming to a rapid close, so there should only be two or three more chapters. But don't worry! I'll try to make the chapters longer and update a little quicker. Sorry its been so slow. Anyways, through the next few chapters, there's gonna be a lot more mental anguish for poor Aragorn as he has to be reunited with his family. Hehehe….oh, and you will also discover Enceladus' motives and the reason for his hatred. :D Oh, and sorry if the updates come a little more slowly now, because I just got the fourth Brotherband Chronicles book (Slaves of Socorro! :D) from the library and I can't help but stare at it because its so shiny and new and….*sighs* I'm gonna be reading a lot now, 'cause I only started the second book. :P**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**Silenthuder: Hehehe…you'll just have to wait and see if he's a canon character or someone from my own imagination. :P Yeah, I'm glad Boromir teaches them how to fight. But that was one flaw the movie had when Aragorn gave them the swords. I mean, how are they supposed to know how to use them? But in the book, it was way different. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**_

_**Ranger Turien: Hmm…nope. That doesn't change my opinion on Maddie and her stuck-up mother. I hate Evanlyn more than Maddie, of course, but still, I hate them both. Anyways, I agree, I would definitely have Aragorn teach me about Ranger stuff. That would be so cool! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**EvenstarWarrior: Hehehe…is he being foolish now? And btw….uh…you wrote Enchiladas instead of Enceladus. HAHAHA! That made me crack up laughing! That was probably that dumb old auto-correct, though. Wasn't it? Wow. Dude, you're only supposed to pick one. :P I would have Aragorn teach me to be a Ranger. And, no, you spelled that wrong. It's 'Quenya' not 'Quienya'. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**_

_**Lady of Anfalas: Oh, thank you very much! Aragorn didn't take the other rangers to kill the orcs because he just wanted to rescue the girl first and it was also kinda for scouting purposes. They were planning to wipe 'em out later after they've reconnoitered. Yes, I would want Arwen to teach me to be a lady, too. I'm not very ladylike…:P Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**Saphira: Hehehe…all these questions will be answered very soon. Don't worry. :) I know, I love Hide. It's such a great song. Yeah, that would be cool, but I would probably have Aragorn teach me to be a Ranger. That would be AWESOME! Oh yeah, and I saw the scroll poster for Battle of Five Armies and I FREAKED! That is so AWESOME! ELVES IN ARMOR?! THRANDUIL IN ARMOR?! AAAAAGGGHHH! I can't wait! Oh yeah, and have you seen that one poster with Smaug flying over Laketown in all his fire and stuff and Bard is standing there on a little bridge over the water with his bow? It's so cool! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**_

_**Greenleaf: Yeah, hehe. I'm always too lazy to log in whenever I leave reviews. :P Know how you feel. :P :P Yeah, Aragorn does really need some coffee. And sleep, for that matter. Hehe. Yeah, he needs chocolate. A lot of it. Poor Aragorn…Oh, yeah. That would be so awesome for Glorfindel to teach me swordsmanship! But I would probably have Aragorn teach me how to be a Ranger. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**ThurinRanger: Oh, I'm glad he's an awesome villain. :D That would be so cool. You'd be able to speak all kinds of languages! Of course, I only know a little elvish, well, enough to speak a few phrases to someone. And I know a couple dwarvish curses. I use them a lot. :P Anyways, YOU LOVE RED TOO?! YAY! Red is so freakin' awesome! Hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**_

_**horseyyay: Oh, sorry. :P I got you all excited for the rescue and it didn't happen. :P Oh well. It will soon! And don't worry, he hasn't forgotten about her. Oh, you finished them?! Yay! I didn't read book 12, 'cause I really didn't feel like being traumatized. I mean, I really hate Evanlyn enough, let alone her daughter. And besides, once you kill Crowley and Alyss, it's all just dead. I've had a lot of people who have problems with me about that….Oh well. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**Million Voices**  
**Artist: BarlowGirl**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

** Which Lord of the Rings character do you think you are most like and why? And no, thisi s not the same question as 'Who can you relate to most'. 'Who do you think you are most like' means appearance, character traits, etc.**

**_And no, everybody. Aragorn has not forgotten about the girl. Don't worry, she will be rescued…soon…Thank you all!_**

_**Arrow :D**_


	15. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.

Okay, so I was trying to PM all my reviewers to say thank you, but the thing kept saying I couldn't send a bunch of PMs like that and anyways you probably don't wanna here me go on about my problems. So...here's the message I would like to give to all you reviewers:

Okay, I was so ecstatic when I found that I finally got a story to reach the 100 review mark (btw that story is Nightmare). And I know I couldn't do it without you, my faithful reviewer. And I just wanted to say….

**THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME YOU ARE SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!**

Okay, sorry about that. I just got so happy because I have so many kind reviewers and readers. I just wanted to say thank you for your loyalty, advice, comments, questions, encouragement, and everything else you've given me (including a whole load of self-confidence) and that you make my day. Every day. _Thank you so much!_

Yours truly,

Arrow :D

(no, I will never sign my name without that smilie. :P :D)


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** Okay, before I let you guys read this, I just wanted to say, you might think that the ranger encampment was farther from Rivendell…actually, you might ****_know_**** that it was farther from Rivendell, but I wasn't sure, and I needed to make it a short distance for the story's sake. So bear with me, please? Thanks! Oh yeah, and sorry for the long wait, my computer's been having some ****_problems_****. *glares at computer menacingly* **

"Orcs? This close to Imladris?" Elrohir asked incredulously.

Matthew Sparrow nodded vigorously. "Yes, Sir. That is what Strider said."

Elrond frowned thoughtfully. "How did they get back the ranger encampment without being spotted?"

"They could have come from the south." Matthew shrugged diffidently. "We can't be everywhere at once, Sir."

"Yes," Elrond said, nodding slowly. "I understand that."

Silence hung in the air for several minutes while the elf lord came to a decision. "We will send help immediately. How far is it to the camp?"

"Six hours, Sir, as the crow flies."

This irritated Elrond slightly, not only the useless expression but the fact that the younger man kept on calling him sir, even though it was not entirely necessary. "Well, we are not crows." He muttered, turning briefly to give his twin sons instructions.

"Gather a force of one hundred elves. Fifty mounted; fifty on foot." He hesitated, turning back to Matthew. "How many orcs did you say?"

He shrugged again, which annoyed Elrond infinitely. "The Chief didn't really say, Sir. I would estimate maybe seventy or eighty."

The elf lord wrinkled his nose in distaste, then turned back to his sons. "You had better make that 150 mounted, seventy-five foot soldiers."

"Yes, Ada." Elladan replied shortly before the two raced off down the hall.

"Thank you, Matthew. Your ride must have been quite wearisome. Let me take you to your room, and afterwards you could have a bite to eat?" Though it was only eight in the morning, he knew that, to have this man ride six hours to get here, he must have ridden all through the night.

The young ranger nodded. "Thank you, my Lord. That would be quite welcome."

"Did he say when they were planning to attack?" Halbarad asked his friend as he hurriedly buttoned up his shirt and buckled on his sword sheath.

Halbarad was in his best friend's tent, waiting for him to dress after he had taken a short rest. After their excursion last night, Aragorn had been exhausted.

Aragorn shook his head. "All he said was in two days' time. Too bad, too. It would have been easier for us if he would have mentioned what time. But I'm guessing sometime at night." The man involuntarily shivered as he felt the sturdy dagger on the inside of his boot as he pulled the shoe on. Then, with his attention distracted, he suddenly felt the urge to touch the knife once again, to feel its reassuring weight in his hands. Wait a minute. Reassuring? Aragorn frowned. Since when did he think Enceladus' dark weapons were reassuring? He felt his heart sinking as he remembered what the evil man had said last night.

_Though he may believe he can fight the poison, sooner or later it will get the better of him._

He vaguely heard his best friend's voice, but it was not loud enough to cut through the poison-induced thoughts coursing through his head. _If only I could see Elladan and Elrohir one last time….if only…_His hand unconsciously crept to the quiver full of arrows lying beside him on the bed.

"Aragorn!"

The man's head snapped up in surprise, meeting Halbarad's concerned, steady gaze with his own frightened one.

"Are you all right?" Halbarad gently removed his hands from his friend's shoulders and took a step back, allowing Aragorn to rise from the bed.

The Ranger fought down the dazed expression on his face and replaced it with confident certainty. "Yes, Hal. I am fine. I was just…thinking." Then, contradictory to his statement, he slipped the quiver on his back and shouldered the bow. He didn't even realize what he had done until Halbarad pointed it out.

"Where did you get those?" He nodded his head towards the gold-trimmed quiver and bow.

Aragorn felt his mouth open to answer, then he hesitated. "They were a gift."

Halbarad cocked his head to the side. "From Lord Elrond?"

Aragorn gave his friend a weak smile. "To Lord Elrond." He confirmed, substituting the 'from' for 'to'. Knowing what Enceladus had planned for the elven lord, that was exactly what he'd be getting. But Halbarad didn't notice.

The other man shrugged as he pulled open the tent flaps for Aragorn to exit. "They're nice."

"Lord Elrond!"

It was the dawn of the next day, and Elrond had been expecting the 250 elves to be well under way, but they weren't.

Rain pounded the ground outside, and deep growls of thunder shook the elves' home. Elrond had been anxiously waiting for his reinforcements to depart and aid the rangers, but they had not left. It had begun raining when Matthew arrived, and it had not stopped. Only gotten worse.

"Lord Elrond!" The voice repeated. Suddenly, one of the soldiers burst into the room, breathing heavily, probably due to a long run.

"What is it? Why have you not departed?" The elven lord's voice was tight with nervousness. Matthew had said that the orcs would be besieging the ranger camp in two days' time. It had already been one day. That left only twenty-four hours to arrive there and get the army ready.

"Your presence is requested in the courtyard." The soldier said brusquely, yet courteously.

Elrond frowned and followed the elf out of his chambers and down the long, winding hallways until they finally made it outside to the courtyard. Elves were everywhere, preparing for departure. Polishing helmets, fastening on armor, sharpening swords and shields, and saddling horses. Of course, shining the armor was futile since the driving rain constantly splattered mud into the air.

Elrond stayed underneath the porch roof, not wanting to drench himself in the rain.

The captain of the guard approached the older elf, giving him a quick nod before speaking.

"Lord Elrond, the Bruinen, it has been flooded." The captain shouted over the roar of the storm.

The older elf felt his heart sink as he realized what this meant. The bridge over the Bruinen river was the only way the army would be able to get across to the ranger encampment, and with it flooded, that would prove an impossible task. Then an idea came to him.

"Why must you cross the river? Could you not simply go straight and into the forest?" _Just as Estel did when he ran away?_ Elrond added to himself, feeling his heart quail with despair.

"We do not know the way, Sire. Estel showed us the way to the camp once, just in case of emergency, but that way was crossing the river. If we go into the woods, we will be lost."

_Of course._ Elrond thought to himself. _The rangers would not freely mark out the paths that lead to their camp. That would be foolish._

He thought for a moment. "Is there no other way around?"

The captain of the guard shook his head, eyes trained intently on Elrond, waiting to see what his lord would order him to do.

Lord Elrond thought hard for several minutes before another idea came to him. This one, he knew, would work.

"What about Matthew? He is a ranger, is he not? He will be able to show us the way."

The captain hesitated, then a slow smile spread across his face as the full impact of what Elrond was saying hit him. "Yes, my Lord. I believe that would work. The ranger is still here, then?"

Elrond nodded quickly, mind racing. "He is currently in his chambers."

The captain mirrored his nod, then called over his shoulder to one of the other soldiers. Giving him a quick order, the elf dashed off inside the House to fetch Matthew.

As the ranger was being called, Elrond made up his mind. "Stay here. I am coming with you." The older elf turned to go back inside and fetch his weapons, but the captain's next words stopped him.

"My lord?"

"Hmmm?" He asked, not looking at the other man.

"You wish to come along?" The captain sounded uncertain, as if he wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea.

"I am quite the warrior, you know." Elrond said, a little tersely.

The soldier ducked his head in apology. "Of course, my lord. I will await your return."

Lord Elrond gave him a humorless smile. "Good then. I shall return shortly."

Elrond appeared back in the courtyard in less than ten minutes, armor on and weapons sharpened.

"Lord Elrond, we are ready to depart."

The elf lord nodded, stepping out into the still hammering rain and mounting his horse. "Good. Let us leave, then." Part of the older elf was excited and anticipating the upcoming battle, but the other part of him wasn't so sure. He knew that Aragorn had no wish to face his family again, not after what happened. But Elrond just hoped that he would be able to make the man realize that, no matter what, he would always be there for him.

He hated that evil man for what he had done to his foster son. Ripped him away from the elven lord and stolen him forever.

And he would kill Enceladus. He would give him a painful, brutal death.

**Well, did you all enjoy it? Hehe. I hope ya'll liked the little insight into Elrond's thoughts there at the end. Anyways, review replies are next. Oh wait! I have something I wanted to share. So when you are playing one of those make-me-laugh games (such as Honey, do you love me? And others) I made up a neat little Ranger's Apprentice rhyme that shut up my laughs fast. Very fast. Hehe. Guaranteed to win you the game. Well, if you've read book nine that is. If you haven't, it will still probably make you sad, but you won't really understand it. Anyways, here it is. Just think of:**

**Halt dying,**

**Horace crying,**

**And Will lying,**

**To Lady Pauline.**

**_REVIEW REPLIES_**

**_ThurinRanger: :D I'm super glad someone else is a RED fan. They're so awesome, as stated before…yes, I'm gonna use one on this super annoying kid in class today. Actually I might not end up doing it, depending on whether I take kindly to getting in trouble or not…:P Yes, they ruined Faramir in the movies. I mean, he's still awesome, but book Faramir is way better. Hmmm…me you say? Not really sure…I don't know. I'll ask my sisters who they think I'm most like. I stink at judging stuff like that for myself. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_ horseyyay: Yeah, if Aragorn got poisoned again…I don't know if he'd make it….but yes, I'm glad you like Enceladus. Hehe. I quite enjoy him myself. Very evil. Very fun to write. Especially all the mental torment for poor Aragorn. A demented hobbit Éowyn with brown hair…wow. Interesting…:D Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_ SaphiralovesTolkien: Oh, do you like Switchfoot too? Aren't they so freakin' awesome!? Anyways, *clears throat* sorry about that little outburst there… Éowyn, eh? I don't think I'm very much like her. My little sister is a dead ringer for Éowyn, no joke. But anyways, yep, all those traits fit her pretty much. And I'm glad you logged in. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_ Silenthunder: Yup. Another Éowyn. Wow. There are a lot of Éowyn's out there…heheh…evil Enceladus' plot finally discovered. Only there's one more thing up his sleeve yet to come…Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_ snoozinghamster: *gasps* lucky you! You have Aragorn hair?! No fair. *starts to pout* I have stick-straight blond hair. Yes, like Legolas'. Only not _****that ****_blond. I'm a lot like Erestor, too. Books are my life. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_ EvenstarWarrior: Don't worry, Gil, you'll find out soon enough. Just be patient. :P Which is not one of your character traits…Yeah, I'm kinda up in the air, too. Not really sure who I look like most. You act like Boromir sometimes, and you kinda look like Arwen a little bit, so I'm not sure…*shrugs* Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

******SONG OF THE DAY**

**Fall Goliath Fall**

**Artist: Project 89**

** QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Who is your favorite hobbit and why?**

** Oh yeah, and if anyone was wondering(which I doubt you were), Enceladus does have a theme song. It's 'Davy Jones' from the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Soundtrack. And don't just listen to the beginning and scrap it, the middle is where it gets super awesome. :) To be precise, at 1:13.**

**_Arrow :D_**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

**You're welcome for the extra long chapter. I got too excited and just kept on typing until I realized I gave you guys a much bigger chapter than normal. Oh well. Who cares if I enjoy spoiling my readers? :D Okay, and before I start, do you remember Enceladus' theme song from the last chapter? It was 'Davy Jones' from the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest soundtrack. So, when I give you the cue, skip to 1:13 and hit play. You don't have to do this, but it adds a really cool effect on Enceladus. :D Enjoy!**

The warning bells blasted through the peaceful calm of the night, awakening Aragorn with a start. Hearing the scout's cry, he immediately leaped from his bed, pulling on his clothes as quickly as he could and tugging his sheath and belt around his waist. His mind completely occupied by the upcoming battle, he unconsciously reached for the quiver of arrows and slipped them over his shoulder, the gold-trimmed bow promptly following suit.

This was it. The attack. The day, or rather, night, Enceladus would come to extract his revenge upon the rangers. Except one part of his plan was not going accordingly. Aragorn had not left. In fact, he was just now bursting from his tent, gray eyes seeking out a first glimpse of the enemy, but finding none.

Aragorn found Halbarad in the center of the camp, issuing orders to the younger rangers and instructing them in their tasks. He glanced up and spotted his friend coming toward him and quickly relinquished control.

The Ranger cast a worried look towards the edges of the forest again, looking for some sign of moonlight glancing off armor or the heavy sounds of tramping feet. Then he turned back to the rangers gathered around him nervously and began to shout orders to them.

"All right! I need you…" he pointed to one of the younger men, deciding that the younger the better for the job he had in mind. "…you…" he pointed to another, who gulped nervously, "…and you." He gestured to a third and he quickly assigned them a duty. "I need you to go as fast as you can to Rivendell, see if there is help coming."

Deep down inside, though, he knew there wasn't. He felt the stirring sense of betrayal as he realized his family had not come to help him in his hour of need. _Why should they?_ He thought. _I tried to murder them. They do not care anymore._ But he wasn't expecting them to completely forget about him, or let the ranger encampment be slaughtered by a hundred orcs.

Suddenly, he realized that it was pelting rain. His dark hair was already plastered to his face and his dry clothes from just a few minutes ago were already saturated with water. A crash of thunder sounded, then, as soon as it quieted, he heard the ominous sound he had been listening for this whole time. The thick, guttural howls of orcs and the menacing tramp of feet.

"Halbarad, take a band of a dozen men and meet them at their right flank." He told his best friend, who immediately nodded and gestured for several men to follow him. "The rest of you, come with me." He told the rest of the rather frightened-looking rangers. They all nodded and growled assent as he glanced around quickly, making sure that everyone was in position. Archers were positioned right among the border of trees, a large group of men were stationed head-on with the orcs, with two ranks of reserve fighters behind them. The three young men he had assigned to the job of seeking help from Rivendell once more were just disappearing from sight, as well as were Halbarad's men, who were just now vanishing into the thick woods to greet the orcs on their right flank.

Suddenly, their was a terrible war cry from a hundred orkish throats as they burst from the trees, weapons swinging violently as they immediately hewed down several rangers. Their screams echoed in Aragorn's mind, reminding him of his family, and he was frozen for a moment, stock-still and staring wide-eyed at the massive army.

Then the defiant cries of his fellow rangers snapped him back and he looked around to see his group of men anxiously waiting for his queue to attack. His group was waiting a little to the left of the central band, and he watched as the orcs smashed into them, decimating the first few before the others could retaliate. Then he whirled to face the huge army and unsheathed his sword, seeing the pounding rain glistening off the moonlit blade.

The wind rushed through the camp, whistling through the trees and creating a very haunting, evil atmosphere. Aragorn allowed his black hair to be whipped in wet strands around his face, eyes completely focused on the military of orcs. Then, taking one glance back at his followers, he lowered his sword into a thrust position and screamed the one order his men had been waiting to hear.

"Charge!"

The screaming rangers ripped into the mass of orcs, swords whirling and arrows flying. Aragorn immediately launched himself at the first beast he saw, thrusting his sword deep inside its chest before decapitating the next. As he quickly gutted a third, he glanced around and saw just how many orcs there were.

Scores of them, all swarming out of the trees to greet the deadly rangers and their glittering blades. _We can't win this._ Aragorn thought in dismay as he killed a third orc and blocked a blow from a fourth. _Not without help._

Elrond had just caught the sound of hammering hooves when the captain of the guard alerted him to it.

"Lord Elrond! Riders up ahead!"

The might of Imladris were at a quick lope, their horses' breath coming heavy from the non-stop pace they had kept up all day and night. Of course, they had given the horses breaks at times by dismounting and letting the horse walk unburdened. But they couldn't go like that for long, they had to get to the ranger camp soon, before the orcs attacked.

The three young men Aragorn had appointed had only been galloping down the road for a few minutes before they came across the elves.

"Elves! The elves are here!" One of them cried in relief as he began to make out the figures of the tall, fierce warriors amidst the pouring rain.

The three came up alongside the captain and Elrond and slowed their sweating horses to a canter to keep up with them. "My lord, our chieftain has sent us to seek your help. He feared you would not come."

The last sentence struck a chord in Elrond's heart as he realized just how much his son had believed they did not care about him any more. Sadness began to overcome him, but he quickly swatted it away. He did not need to be caught in the web of despair, doing nothing to help Aragorn, when the man had specifically asked for aid.

"How far are we from the camp?" The elven lord asked urgently.

"Not ten minutes." The young man said quickly, an excited look on his face.

The elf breathed a little sigh of relief and glanced to the front of the long chain of warriors towards Matthew, who had maintained the steady pace even though three extra riders had joined them.

"Matthew!" He called. "Increase the pace!"

The ranger nodded and clucked quietly to his horse, sending the obedient animal into a gallop. As the other horsemen followed suit, Elrond reined in his horse and gestured for the marching infantry to come to a halt. "Maintain your pace." He said quickly. "We will go ahead. I do not want you tired out before you reach the encampment."

The sergeant nodded seriously. "Yes, sir!" He shouted over the roaring rain.

Elrond nodded quickly to the man and clapped his heels to his horse's sides, sending the beast flying down the road to aid Aragorn.

The rangers were being destroyed. Only about forty of them remained, and the orcs were rampaging through their dwellings, setting fire to the tents and killing all the stray horses.

Aragorn cast a nervous glance through the falling rain towards the road. _Where are they?_ He thought as yet another orc charged him. He had a short skirmish with it before the beast's ugly head was finally thrown from its shoulders. Despair was just beginning to overwhelm him when he heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Hoofbeats. A lot of them. Looking back towards the road, he saw the first of the elven warriors launching into the camp, swooping down with their swords to catch the orcs that came near them.

The man smiled to himself as he watched the orcs die with blood-curdling shrieks. Oh, how he hated the things.

Suddenly, he felt the need to turn around and look towards the ring of trees surrounding the clearing. Doing so, but with caution, his heart nearly stopped. Because there, surrounded by a guard consisting of several orcs and coated in glistening armor, stood Enceladus.

**(Cue the music!)** His sword was drawn, ready to strike out at any foe that dared to challenge him, and his steely eyes surveyed the camp approvingly. Aragorn stared the man down, waiting for him to catch his gaze.

Then he did. Enceladus turned that unwavering gaze on him, showing no sign of surprise or shock.

A worm of doubt crept in the man's heart as he watched Enceladus give him a menacing smile and begin to approach him. _Why does he not seem surprised that I am here? Is he just hiding his emotions well, or is this some two-fold deception?_ With that last thought, he glanced behind himself to see the elves and the remaining rangers locked in fierce combat with the army of orcs. He turned back to Enceladus, who was now only feet away from him, and fixed the man with an angry glare.

"What do you want?" He said quietly, raising his sword into a defensive position.

Enceladus snorted, mirroring Aragorn's sword movements. "What do I want? I'll tell you what I want."

The evil man paused for dramatic effect, watching as his victim's glare turned suspicious and even slightly frightened. "I want revenge."

Then, before he had even finished the last word, he lunged forward at Aragorn, who barely blocked the deadly blow with a quick parry.

Enceladus didn't waver in his attack. He merely pressed on with a quick succession of swipes at Aragorn's midsection, before launching a deadly overhand to his opponent's right shoulder. The Ranger blocked the first few blows, then dodged the one to his shoulder, feeling the blade come a little too close for comfort. He went to the offensive and thrust powerfully at Enceladus' midsection, hoping to feel the smashing impact of flesh on steel. But he felt nothing. The blade merely bit into thin air and the Ranger's eyes darted to where his opponent now stood, a few feet to the left.

Adrenaline racing through his system, Aragorn raised his sword again to counter Enceladus' inevitable attack.

But the man did not attack. Not yet, anyway.

The two circled each other for several minutes, completely oblivious to the vicious battle around them. Then Aragorn lunged, driving his sword forward to meet with his enemy's hip. Enceladus went to block the movement before realizing, too late, that it had been a feint.

He stumbled forward and just missed the Ranger's deadly blade. Aragorn, seeing the move had worked, quickly flicked his sword up and under Enceladus', knocking it from the wicked man's grasp.

Enceladus sank to his knees, realizing he was defeated. He watched for a few seconds as Aragorn leveled his sword at his neck, preparing to end it all.

Then a slow smile spread across his face. "You cannot kill me." He sneered.

"And why not?" The Ranger asked through clenched teeth.

"You do know what will happen to you if you kill me, do you not?"

Aragorn's brow furrowed in confusion, but he did not move his blade away from Enceladus' neck.

"The poison will have no master, because I am dead. It will kill you, you see."

At his victim's horrified expression and slightly looser grip on his weapon, Enceladus continued.

"And there is no escape."

Ah, the drama. Well, there will definitely be more drama in the next chapter, so I hope you guys all come prepared for some…uh…what's the word I'm looking for…? DRAMA! That's it! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. Review replies are below. Oh yeah, and if anyone has any good book series suggestions (excluding Percy Jackson and Harry Potter) then please feel free to tell them to me. I'm reading the fourth Brotherband book now, then I'll finish the Hobbit, then I won't have anything else, and books are my life, so….okay, sorry, I was kinda rambling there. :P

**_ REVIEW REPLIES_**

**_ThurinRanger: Yeah, Pippin is super cute. And I'm always like…poor Frodo! He needs a hug. And teddies bear. :D I'm glad you like it. At least someone agrees with me on killing Enceladus. It seems like a lot of people don't want him to die…I've never heard Birdy, but if she's better than Red, maybe I'll check her out. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_EvenstarWarrior: Wow. I'm glad you like Elrond. He is super cool, isn't he? Oops. Mess-up. Sorry about that. I'll fix that chapter. Um…Gil? *giggles* I think you misunderstood the question. I said 'hobbits' not 'hobbies'. :P But anyways, very good hobbies. Yes, it is a good theme song. Listened to it? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_SaphiraLovesTolkien: Yay! You think Elrond is awesome too? Good. Because some people out there *glares at everyone else* think that Elrond is some lame old guy that just sits around. Who could even think that? And don't worry, your rant should be answered in chapter…18? Yeah, that sounds about right. I'm glad you like the songs, and very interesting history lesson. Was that all from the Silmarillion? Yup. I like Pippin and Merry a lot too. They're so cute! Especially when Merry offers his sword to Théoden. I was just going AWWWW! I love hobbits. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_horseyyay: Hehehe. You're reviews always set me laughing. You're awesome. Hmmm…well…I'm glad you like Enceladus…and the Davy Jones song. Though I don't quite understand how that makes him endearing…Well I'm glad you liked the Elrond part, even if you disliked him wanting to kill Enceladus. Again, not quite understanding that…You must have something for the bad boys. :D How did that crack you up? When I was reading those parts in book 9 I was balling my eyes out! Man, maybe I should call that mental hospital…Nah, just kidding. :D yeah, I love Gollum (not love love, understand) he's awesome. It was so funny in the book when he was screaming 'PRECCIOUUSSS!' as he fell into the lava. Ah, I was laughing so hard… Hey! Actually, I can imagine Enceladus with Scar's voice. Though how that makes him…uh…lovable…I don't quite understand. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**Money**

**Artist: Manic Drive**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

** Which Lord of the Rings (or Hobbit) film is your favorite and why?**

**_Arrow :D_**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

The man kept his face emotionless and continued to stare at Enceladus, all the while thoughts racing through his head like a herd of mad oliphaunts.

The man's cruel lips twisted upwards in a demented smile and he reached up and held the flat of Aragorn's sword, slowly moving it away from his neck.

Shocked for a moment, the Ranger did nothing. Then he realized what Enceladus was doing and quickly snapped his blade right back to his enemy's throat.

With a little startled gasp that was quickly muffled, Enceladus quickly jerked his hand away, not even glancing down at the stream of bright red blood trailing down it.

The wicked man gave Aragorn a small, patient smile, then tried a different tack. "Well, it is not like anyone would care, anyway. After all…" He lowered his head but kept his eyes trained on Aragorn's face. "You did murder them."

Enceladus saw a sudden rage on the man's face and he knew his plan was working.

"I did not murder them! It was you! All you!" Aragorn pressed his sword harder against his enemy's neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

Enceladus rolled his eyes and smacked a hand softly against his own cheek. "Oh yes, of course, silly me."

Then Aragorn did exactly what Enceladus had been hoping he would do. His grip on the bloody sword he was holding loosened as anger took hold and his attention was reverted from maintaining his status of being the victorious one.

His left leg darting out, Enceladus caught Aragorn's legs and tripped him, causing the man to unexpectedly fall to the ground in a heap. He lunged for the sword, but the Ranger was too quick for him. Seeing that he would not be able to make it there before Enceladus did, he kicked it out of reach and threw a powerful punch at his enemy's jawbone.

Aragorn heard the splintering crack as his fist connected with the other man's face and watched as Enceladus took a few stumbling steps backward, trying to still his swimming vision. Anger driving him, Aragorn stepped closer to Enceladus, not giving him a chance to back up any more before he placed his right foot right behind his opponent's and shoved his shoulders violently.

The other man barely caught himself, avoiding the death that Aragorn intended to give him.

Now Enceladus went on the offensive and swung a straight, right-handed punch at Aragorn.

The Ranger ducked, trying to avoid the blow. But it caught him right above his left eyebrow and he staggered backwards, fighting off the darkness swarming his vision. Then Enceladus launched a left hook at his opponent's jaw, and this time Aragorn wasn't prepared. Just beginning to defeat the darkness threatening to overwhelm him, he never saw the fist coming and was caught by surprise when it struck him in the jaw with a crushing impact. He was knocked from his feet and flew backwards several feet, landing just inside the tree line.

Struggling up on his hands and knees, the Ranger could just make out Enceladus approaching him, Aragorn's sword in his hands. Trying to avoid his fate, he shakily began to rise to his feet, then quickly sank back down again as the blackness began to consume him. _No, I have to stay awake._ He thought desperately as Enceladus came closer, a look of determination on his face.

On any other day, Aragorn would have wondered why Enceladus would want to kill him. But it wasn't hard to figure out. It had apparently been taking too long for him to kill his family, and now, since he had directly disobeyed him and refused to go to Rivendell, Enceladus would probably just kill the Half-Elven family himself.

Aragorn reached for the short dagger in his boot, intent on prying it free and slaying his tormentor with his own weapon. But, before he could do so, he heard a deep voice bellow a challenge to Enceladus.

Looking up groggily, Aragorn saw someone he never expected to see again screaming abuse at the wicked man before him.

It was his Ada.

Enceladus' eyes narrowed in hatred as he took in the mighty elven warrior, clad in full armor. Aragorn would not have recognized him if it weren't for the distinct voice that he had come to love so much. Instead of the long, lordly robes Elrond had worn about Rivendell, he now wore shining armor, his sword unsheathed and ready in his hands.

"You coward! You do not have the strength to defeat this man in a fair fight, but now that he is on the ground you try to slay him while he is unarmed!" The elven lord's eyes were blazing with fury and his words were like poisonous snakes, hissing and spitting at Enceladus, wanting to get at him and kill him as soon as possible.

"Elrond. How nice to see you again." Enceladus said confidently as he changed his course from Aragorn to the elven lord.

The black spots were beginning to recede from the Ranger's vision, and he shook his head to clear them.

"Do not speak as if we have been acquainted before." Elrond spat, bringing his sword up in front of him in a defensive posture.

"Oh, but we have." His opponent replied. Then Enceladus lunged forward, stabbing at the elven lord's midsection.

But he merely stepped to the side and used his sword to flick Enceladus' at an awkward angle, so he had to change his grip on it before adjusting for another strike.

Aragorn watched blearily, still trying to clear his vision, as Enceladus swung his victim's blade at Elrond's neck, attempting to cut down this usurper before the fight could get any longer.

Elrond quickly accompanied the blow with a parry and spun his sword in a neat arc, bringing it down on Enceladus' wrist. The blade opened a wide cut in the man's arm, and he snarled angrily at the elf, launching forward again for another attack.

As the fight raged, Aragorn glanced around him, seeking out Halbarad and his band of men. But he couldn't find him, and he soon gave up, focusing all his attention on regaining control of himself and getting to his feet again. The punch that had thrown Aragorn off his feet had been a powerful one, and it had struck right on a sensitive part of his jaw. If it had been any other person, they would have fallen unconscious immediately. But, with an enormous amount of willpower, the Ranger forced himself to stay conscious struggled to his feet, concentrating on the scene unfolding before him.

Elrond was beginning to lose the battle. He was a very skilled warrior, Aragorn knew. But he was no match for Enceladus. The wicked man had been killing for years, while, though Elrond still kept the rust off his blade, he was still slightly out of practice.

Then Aragorn came to a decision. Unslinging the bow Enceladus had given him from his back, he quickly tested the string to make sure it was secured properly, then quickly drew an arrow from the quiver. With idle interest, he noticed that the tips of the arrows were poisoned. He snorted derisively. _Just like him._ He thought before stringing the arrow to the bow.

Surprised at how easy it was to knock the arrow and train it on Enceladus, he let his attention get distracted by the screams of pain and the battle cries around him. Then, before he had even realized what had happened, the sharp broadhead was aimed at Elrond.

Thoughts began to race through Aragorn's mind as he struggled to reposition the bow's aim at his enemy. But it wouldn't move. He had the bow at full draw, and the weight was slowly eating away at his strength. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for long. Soon, his fingers would slip from the string and the arrow would go speeding away, right toward his Ada's heart.

_ I can't. I have to kill Enceladus. This is all his fault._ His aim slowly inched away from Elrond. _No! What are you doing, Aragorn? Kill him! Kill him!_ The bow swung back to Elrond. _Stop it! Stop listening to him! Shut up, Enceladus! Just leave me alone!_ His thoughts begged for the torment to end, but it didn't. He felt the string slowly slipping from his fingers, and he struggled to keep hold of it. _No! Stop this, Aragorn! You can not kill Ada, not after everything he has done for you. Not after this._ He hesitated. _But it will kill me._ Enceladus' little worm of judgement reared its ugly head again. _The poison will kill me if I kill him._

The rain plastered the man's hair to his face as he studied the scene before him, his inner struggle evident on his face. He hated Enceladus. He loved his father. There was only one decision to make.

His muscles strained with the effort of keeping hold of the string and, with his resolve strengthened, he slowly shifted his aim towards his victim.

_ I can't let him win. Don't let him win._

His heart was beating violently inside his chest as he made a final adjustment to his aim as the pair of warriors moved. His breathing came in short, ragged gasps as the adrenaline racing through his system threatened to overwhelm him and the poison overcame him. _This is it._ He thought.

"This is for you, Ada." He whispered, a silver tear falling down his face.

Then he released the arrow.

**Well, there you go everyone. Drama, just as promised. I hope you all liked it. And sorry for the enormously evil cliffie. I just couldn't resist. :D**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**Silenthunder: Hehehe…yes, Enceladus certainly is a cheater. :D Well there's your update, so I hope you're not writhing in agony anymore. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**EvenstarWarrior: Yeah, I like all the hobbits too. It would be impossible to pick just ONE favorite! I would probably have to pick one of the LoTR films, too. I like Lord of the Rings way more than the Hobbit, even thought that's still really cool too. Ah, I can't wait to see Thranduil in armor…:D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**horseyyay: Okay, after the next two chapters, you're gonna hate my guts. But I'll try to write an alternate ending, just for you, okay? So please don't send your assassins after me after I…uh…do you-know-what to Enceladus. I might the Green Rider. I searched it and it sounds really good. Are they like Ranger's Apprentice? Hehe. Yeah, I don't think I'd be able to decide which is my favorite, either. All I know is that its one of the LoTR movies. :D And no, you're stuck-together disc does not count. :P Wow. Hehe. You do have a thing for the bad boys. :D I'm glad you like Enceladus. Hey, that sounds like a REALLY interesting story of yours. Hm. Sauron as a sixteen-year-old. You really do like evil guys, don't you?**_  
_**During book 9 I was crying a lot too. Practically the whole book. :P Yes, Scar's voice does all that to me, except I still don't think he's hot or anything. I really cannot picture Enceladus being endearing, either. Oh well. :D And now, every time I write Enceladus' lines Scar's voice pops in my head. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Greenleaf: Yay! I like his theme song a lot, too. It's very menacing…hehehe. The girl will come in later, so I haven't forgotten her, and the twins and Legolas will be in the next chapter, so don't worry! YES! Elrond is so AWESOME! Yay! Someone agrees with me! Oh, I LOVED that scene! Lindir is so awesome, isn't he? Th elves' expression are priceless. :D I don't think I can pick a favorite LoTR movie, but I love them more than I do the Hobbit. The Hobbit is cool and all, but they changed it so much and there's too much CGI stuff that's it not as good as it could be. But I still love it. And I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THRANDUIL IN ARMOR! GO ELVES! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**SaphiralovesTolkien: Ah, I love keeping my readers on the edge of their seats. :D I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU! Elves look so FREAKING AWESOME in armor! Oh, I so cannot wait any longer for the Battle of Five Armies…Oh, you listened to the theme song? Yay! I was listening to that while I wrote it and found that it made it so dramatic and it gave Enceladus' this totally pure evil vibe that I couldn't resist. :D Yes, I love the Battle of Helm's Deep, too. I don't know if another battle could rival that…but you'll see, Precious. You'll see…Oh, sorry about that. I just kinda lapsed into Smeagol's lines from RoTK there, sorry 'bout that. :P You flatter me! I'm glad you still love this story. :D I hope you had fun camping! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**ThurinRanger: What about me? Uh…not really sure. I don't think I'd be able to pick just one that I liked the most. It's nearly impossible. Actually, it IS impossible. :D Hehehe…now you really don't know who he shot. Elrond or Enceladus? Hehehe…And I really like your avatar. It's cool. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Ranger Turien: I don't think I'd be able to pick one of the LoTR movies as my favorite. It's too hard. Actually, its impossible. I don't think I'd even be able to pick one of the books as my favorite. They're all just so amazing! Anyways, I will read the Silmarillion, but that'll be after I finish Brotherband Chronicles and after I've finished the Hobbit. Which has taken me forever to read because John Flanagan keeps distracting me with all his awesome books…Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**All Around Me**  
**Artist: Flyleaf**  
_**Have I already done this one? I don't think so…**_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Besides Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, actually anything by Tolkien, what is your favorite book/book series?**  
_**I know, I'm running out of LoTR-themed questions. If you have any ideas, please tell me! I'm running on fumes here!**_

_**Arrow :D**_


End file.
